Esperanza de Amor
by DbzGirl095
Summary: sucede en la linea de tiempo de DB GT comenzando desde que Gokú se va con Shen-long ...pan queda muy triste por la partida de su abuelito y trunks será el único que podrá ayudarla a superarlo y habrá un nuevo enemigo que amenaza la tierra !
1. Capítulo 1: Dura despedida

**Esperanza de Amor **

**Capitulo 1: dura despedida **

Luego de que Gokú se fuera con shen-long y todos se disponían a regresar a sus casas y celebrar que la tierra estaba a salvo de nuevo Trunks estaba a punto de irse cuando….

(Se quedó mirando a pan que estaba mirando pensativa el cielo, mientras se preguntaba que estaba haciendo allí sola)

-Trunks: hum? Que haces pan? (se preguntó un poco curioso)

Pan aún mirando al cielo le respondió…

-Pan: oye Trunks será cierto que las esferas del dragón han desaparecido de la tierra?

-Trunks: si lo piensas bien solamente nos están poniendo a prueba, las deidades superiores quieren que luchemos contra nuestras propias fuerzas y defendamos nuestro planeta sin depender de alguien; y cuando vean lo que hemos logrado seguramente pan las esferas del dragón regresarán a nuestro lado

-Pan: sí tienes razón, lucharemos duro! (pan también pensaba más confiada a lo que Trunks le había dicho)

-Trunks: Así es! …es hora de irnos pan!

-Pan: espera Trunks! (Decía pan en cuanto se encontró con el viejo y gastado traje que usaba su Gokú antes de irse) **hum Que es esto?** Vi que mi abuelito se fue con Shen-long y traía su traje puesto….

Mientras se decía eso fue interrumpida por vegeta

-Vegeta: Será mejor que guardes eso con cariño Pan (dijo este con tristeza en sus palabras)

-Pan: qué? (Se preguntaba aún confundida por lo que había escuchado)

Vegeta sin decir más se marchó volando, dejando a Pan confundida y triste…

-Pan: abuelito… (Dijo con tono melancólico, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Vegeta se dio cuenta de que él se había ido y que nunca más regresaría)

Colmada por la tristeza pan se fue volando casi llorando, cuando se encontró con Trunks

-Trunks: hum? Pan que te pasó?! (Preguntó el viendo con angustia a su amiga)

Pan con lágrimas en los ojos se abrazó fuerte a Trunks mientras él le correspondía el abrazo.

Trunks Solo se limitó a abrazarla y dándole el consuelo que necesitaba ella en esos momentos…

-Pan: Trunks se ha ido! Nunca más veré a mi abuelito! (Decía ella entre sollozos) ella hundió su rostro en su pecho tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas siguieran derramándose abrazándose aún más a él

Trunks se sorprendió y ahora comprendió el porqué pan estaba tan triste, Trunks la abrazó aún más fuerte tratando de tranquilizarla….

-Trunks: **oh no! …. Señor Gokú…pobre pan debe estar muy mal **(pensó con tristeza, tratando de que esto no se viera reflejado en su rostro) (**debo ser fuerte por ella) ** tranquila pan todo estará bien te lo prometo! (le dijo dándole ánimos y esperanzas mientras todavía la abrazaba) pan sintió su apoyo y confianza; y desde allí su amistad se volvió más fuerte

Después de ese acontecimiento la amistad de Trunks y Pan se había vuelto cada vez más fuerte, habían pasado los últimos 5 meses juntos, Trunks le propuso que entrenaran juntos junto con goten cuando este no estaba ocupado con sus citas, también salían a comer helados en el parque e ir a parques de diversiones Trunks trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Pan para que ella no se sintiera mal por la partida de su abuelo Gokú.

**1 mes después….**

**Corporación Capsula…**

Señor Trunks acá le traigo unos informes que tiene que revisar para mañana (dijo su secretaria una joven pelirroja de ojos azules y con un traje ejecutivo con falda hasta las rodillas todo color gris)

-Trunks: **ahh noo esto es mucho trabajo todo este mes no he descansado nada! **(pensaba él estresado dando un ligero suspiro)

-Trunks: gracias hishigo puedes dejarlos en mi escritorio con los demás luego los revisaré con los otros….

Como ordene señor Trunks…

Ella dejó los informes con los demás en el escritorio…

Con su permiso me retiro señor Trunks…

Trunks: si está bien… gracias…

Ella se marchó, dejando a su jefe con mucho trabajo…

Trunks volvió a suspirar viendo la torre de informes que tenía que revisar, él dejando de un lado el trabajo pensaba…. (**Hace semanas que no veo a pan, me pregunto cómo estará, no fue bueno que dejara de verla cuando más me necesitaba soy su mejor amigo, seguro me necesita ahora mismo!**) Trunks pensando esto se decidió a volver a pasar más tiempo con su mejor amiga.…

Trunks: Sí… iré a ver hoy a Pan!

Trunks cogió el teléfono y llamó a su secretaria…

-Trunks: Hishigo cambia todas mis reuniones para el lunes en la mañana, estaré ocupado esta tarde y el sábado así que no estaré en la oficina…

Hishigo: Si señor Trunks como usted diga…

Trunks salió de C.C y viendo que nadie lo viera se fue a un callejón cercano y emprendió el vuelo, ya en el aire sacó una capsula y de esta salió su ropa normal; se cambió y fijó su rumbo hacia la escuela de pan…

Continuará….. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Alegre encuentro

**Esperanza de Amor**

**Capitulo 2: Alegre encuentro**

Trunks: Sí… iré a ver hoy a Pan!

Trunks cogió el teléfono y llamó a su secretaria…

-Trunks: Hishigo cambia todas mis reuniones para el lunes en la mañana, estaré ocupado esta tarde y el sábado así que no estaré en la oficina…

Hishigo: Si señor Trunks como usted diga…

Trunks salió de C.C y viendo que nadie lo viera se fue a un callejón cercano y emprendió el vuelo, ya en el aire sacó una capsula y de esta salió su ropa normal; se cambió y fijó su rumbo hacia la escuela de pan…

**Pan Horas antes…**

Pan había logrado entrar a la preparatoria Orange Star High School en donde sus padres habían estudiado, gracias a su inteligencia heredada de su padre entró con mucha facilidad, se había puesto al día en sus estudios y paso rápido al último año.

Pan hija baja a desayunar o se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela! (Gritó Videl)

Era viernes un día como los otros, para pan los días se habían convertido en monótonos desde que ya no se veía con Trunks su vida se había vuelto aburrida, ella solo quería terminar la escuela para poder entrar a la universidad y estudiar medicina, así podría ayudar a los demás, ella todavía sentía en su corazón tristeza y vacio por la ausencia de su abuelito.

Se terminó de arreglar, desayunó rápido y salió volando a la escuela

**En la escuela….**

Pan aterrizó en la parte de arriba de la escuela (tal como lo había hecho su padre)

Bajó las escaleras y ya dentro escuchó una voz familiar que la saludaba…

X: Hola Pan!

Pan: Hola bra! Saludó a la peli azul (era Bra la hija de bulma y Vegeta y hermana de Trunks Brief.

Ellas se habían hecho grandes amigas ya que Pan iba mucho a la casa de bulma Para entrenar con Trunks y también pasaban tiempo juntas, a pesar de que eran tan diferentes se llevaban muy bien

Bra: como estas hoy?

Pan: mmm… muy bien como los demás días (mintió sabiendo que por dentro no se sentía de esa forma sino que estaba muy decaída como estaba siempre luego de que ya no se veía con su mejor amigo, el único que la hacía sentir mejor )

Bra: mmm ya veo.. (Bra conocía bien a su amiga y sabía que le mentía)

Bra: que te parece si vamos hoy después de la escuela de compras? Vamos y te compramos algo bonito, si quieres?

Pan: no lo se Bra, tal vez no sea buena idea (dijo dando un suspiro, Bra era una chica glamurosa y le encantaba ir de compras, pero Pan seguía siendo esa chica ruda y a ella no le gustaba ir de compras le parecía un poco aburridor)

Bra: ay vamos Panny! tienes que salir a distraerte un poco, hace mucho que no sales!

Pan resignada suspiró y aceptó salir con ella, ya que no había mucho más que hacer.

Pan: está bien iré contigo -_- … siempre consigues lo que quieres…

Bra solo le sacó la lengua en forma burlona como una niña pequeña

Esto logró que Pan sonriera un poco.

El resto de las jornada escolar de Pan fue como los demás días, en el almuerzo Bra le contaba de su próxima cita con su tío goten y de cómo este le pidió que salieran

Bra: ay Panny! No es tan emocionante de que vaya a salir con goten? El próximo sábado me llevará a un restaurante muy famoso de la ciudad, aaaw El es tan romántico! :3

Pan estaba metida en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención a lo que su amiga le había dicho

Bra: Pan escuchaste lo que te dije? (Dijo Ella mirándola mientras se percataba de la falta de atención de su amiga)

Pan: hum? Qué?... Ah si la salida…. Si… si te escuché (diciendo esta mientras salía de su trance, no podía dejar de pensar en porqué su mejor amigo la había dejado de visitar; ella ya sabía que su amigo era un hombre muy ocupado presidente de Corporación Capsula, pero al menos la hubiera llamado para saber cómo se encontraba.

Bra: mmm si eso vi ¬¬ (dijo ella un tanto molesta)

El resto de las 2 horas fueron lentas para Pan, estaba en la clase de biotecnología cosa que para Pan no le era difícil, ella era buena en esta clase y por eso no le prestaba mucha atención era un poco aburridor para ella

Señorita Son nos puede mostrar a la clase como se podría definir la Biotecnología?

Pan sin ánimos de hablar se resignó y se tuvo que levantar y responder a toda la clase

Pan: _toda aplicación tecnológica que utilice sistemas biológicos y organismos vivos o sus derivados para la creación o modificación de productos o procesos para usos específicos se le puede llamar Biotecnología._

Y todos se quedaron viendo a Pan ._.' Si si... Es correcto señorita son e... muchas gracias Ya puede sentarse. Dicho esto ella se sentó de nuevo sin ánimos suspirando queriendo que este día terminara; el timbre sonó y ella salió en compañía de Bra, se disponían a irse cuando ella miró sorprendida a un chico peli lila recostado a la pared esperando a que ella saliera…. era

Trunks.

Pan: Trunks!... **que estará haciendo aquí? **(pensó ella sorprendida al momento que se sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo enojada por no haberla llamado si quiera)

Bra: ee… Pan se me olvidó algo ya regreso (dijo ella dándose cuenta de que ellos necesitaban un tiempo a solas)

Trunks: Hola Panny! (dijo este con alegría de verla, hace semanas que no la veía y se alegraba de estar con ella)

Pan: porqué no me has llamado? (dijo ella con tono acusador)

Trunks: Pan lo siento… se que debí llamarte aunque sea, lo… lo siento he estado muy ocupado en el trabajo no he tenido tiempo libre para nada pero quiero recompensar mi ausencia pasando ahora tiempo contigo no importa mi trabajo, ahora en adelante seremos tu y yo… nada de trabajo que te parece?

La idea le encantó a Pan, no había nada mejor que pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo dicho esto ella le perdonó el tiempo que no habían pasado juntos

Pan: está bien quedas perdonado (dijo esto con una tierna sonrisa)

Esto le alegró mucho a Trunks quien le devolvió una gran sonrisa

Trunks: que te parece si vamos por unos helados al parque?

Pan: me encantaría! Pero… quedé con Bra en ir esta tarde de compras (dijo esto último un poco triste)

Trunks: no te preocupes por eso, le diré que vayan otro día… ella entenderá (dijo guiñando un ojo y sonriendo después)

Pan: bueno si es así… entonces está bien! Vamos! :D (Dijo esto emocionada)

Diciendo esto Trunks llamó a su hermana y le contó su plan de hoy con Pan, ella estaba un poco enojada ya que quería salir con ella… pero entendió que a Pan le hacía feliz salir con el así que se resignó a ir después con ella.

Trunks: bueno ya estamos listos… vamos volando? O quieres ir en auto?

Pan: No, quiero ir volando!... me gusta volar y sentir el viento en mi rostro!

Esto alegró a Trunks Pan era igual que su abuelo Gokú, eso le agradaba de su amiga.

Trunks: está bien entonces vamos! (Dijo esto sonriendo)

Ellos caminaron hasta un callejón donde nadie los viera y salieron volando

**Minutos después….**

Llegaron al parque y Pan pidió un helado de fresa y él de chocolate

Mientras Trunks observaba a Pan comer su helado le preguntó

Trunks: cómo has estado Pan? (preguntó con mucha curiosidad y con un poco de preocupación)

Pan: estoy bien Trunks (dijo mintiendo y tratando de escucharse sincera, cosa que Trunks notó y desconfió de ella, el conocía a su amiga mejor que nadie; pan no era buena mintiendo)

Trunks: Panny te conozco bien, dime la verdad (dijo esto con tono suave y mirándola fijamente a los ojos) Pan suspiró resignada y le respondió sinceramente.

Pan: no he podido estar bien Trunks… todavía lo extraño!, es difícil olvidar de un momento a otro de que él ya no formará parte de mi vida y actuar como si nada!... A veces siento que nadie me comprende….(dijo ella en tono melancólico) Trunks colocó su mano en la mejilla de Pan y le dijo tiernamente...

Trunks: yo te comprendo Pan, se que no es fácil y que tomará tiempo superarlo… pero yo estaré contigo para ayudarte; estaré allí para cuando me necesites lo sabes!

Escuchando todo esto Pan con ojos casi llenos de lágrimas abrazó a Trunks tiernamente… Él le devolvió el abrazo, ella se sentía segura junto a él; no sentía ese vacío en su corazón cuando estaba en compañía de Trunks ese vacío era sustituido por alegría.

Pan: te extrañe mucho Trunks! (Ella dijo abrazada aún de él mientras sonreía) Trunks la separó un poco y mirándola con ternura fijamente a los ojos limpió una lagrima que se le escapaba de su mejilla y le respondió…

Trunks: yo también te extrañe Panny, siento haberte dejado sola… no volverá a pasar (dijo mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa y la abrazaba de nuevo)

Se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de muchas cosas de las cuales habían hecho mientras no se vieron y de viejos recuerdos del pasado cuando viajaron por todo el universo en busca de las esferas del dragón la pasaban muy bien ellos dos riéndose de anécdotas que compartían en el pasado, Pan se sentía muy feliz cuando estaba con el… todas sus preocupaciones pasaban, era muy agradable estar en su compañía.

Trunks: oye Pan quieres volver entrenar conmigo? Hace tiempo que no estoy en forma y mi padre se enojará si no me pongo a entrenar pronto jajajaja (dijo esto en tono muy burlón xD)

Pan: si ya lo creo estás volviéndote muy debilucho jajajaja (Pan se burló de este y Trunks hizo un puchero como un niño cosa que hizo reír mucho a Pan)

Pan estaba antes entrenando sola así que no había perdido el ritmo del entrenamiento.

Trunks: bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya es tarde… (Dijo mientras veía que ya era de noche y se les había pasado el tiempo rápido)

Pan: es cierto tenemos que irnos o mis padres se preocuparán…

Trunks le pidió acompañarla hasta su casa, pan con gusto aceptó… caminaron hasta que nadie los vio y salieron volando… se fueron todo el camino en silencio, no duraron mucho hasta que llegaron a casa de Pan; aterrizaron y Pan le dio las gracias por la tarde que pasaron, había sido un día muy agradable gracias a él.

Pan: gracias Trunks! (dijo ella cuando fue sorprendida con un tierno abrazo de parte de Trunks ella le correspondió el abrazo)

Trunks: de nada pequeña es mi deber como amigo estar contigo y hacerte feliz (dijo esto tiernamente y con una suave sonrisa, esto hizo sonrojar a Pan ella volteo el rostro a un lado para que él no lo notara… luego ella decidió despedirse dándole un beso en la mejilla Trunks se sorprendió un poco sonrojándose pero trato de que Pan no lo notara.

Trunks: ee… entonces te veré mañana a las 8 AM en mi casa para entrenar juntos?

Pan: claro allí estaré :D (Dijo entusiasmada)….

Trunks: está bien… bueno ya me voy… así que Adiós Panny!

Pan: hasta mañana Trunks!

Trunks se fue volando a su casa y Pan entro a la suya

Pan: Hola a todos! (Dijo Pan alegremente… con una sonrisa en su rostro ,sus padres estaban sorprendidos de que su hija estaba tan feliz porque desde hacía semanas no lo estaba, se preguntaban el porqué de su cambio)

Pan hija como te fue hoy?

Pan: excelente! Hoy me fue bien en la escuela y en la tarde me encontré con Trunks y salimos toda la tarde (dijo aún con tono alegre… sus padres estaban contentos de que aunque sea con Trunks su hija olvidara su tristeza y fuera feliz)

Videl: me alegro mucho hija que estés feliz, Gohan: yo también hija me alegro de que la compañía de Trunks te haga feliz se ve que su amistad te hace bien…

Pan: si él me hace recordar esos momentos que pasábamos con mi abuelito y eso me hace muy feliz….

Luego Pan cenó tenía mucha hambre y comió como acostumbraban hacer los sayayin, habiendo terminado de cenar se despidió Pan: bueno mamá, papá me voy a dormir… estoy cansada y mañana en la mañana tengo que ir a entrenar con Trunks… así que hasta mañana!

Se despidió de sus padres y se fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se tendió en la cama con los ojos cerrados pensando en todo lo que pasó hoy; en lo bueno que lo había pasado con Trunks, mientras hacía esto susurró **Trunks… **(Dijo esto con una sonrisa en su rostro). Durmiendo así feliz toda la noche…. :)

Continuará….. :)


	3. Capitulo 3: Entrenamiento

**Capitulo 3: Entrenamiento**

Pan había dormido muy bien luego de su aquel salida con Trunks, ella durmió tan bien que se le había hecho tarde para ir y empezar su entrenamiento con Trunks.

Gohan: Pan hija te quedaste dormida! (Grito Gohan a su hija levantándola de un susto)

Pan: hum? Queeee?... Rayos… no puede ser! Ahh Gracias papá…

Pan se baño y se arregló rápido ella estaba vestida con una blusa azul un poco ceñida al cuerpo, llevaba unos jeans blancos, sus guantes negros , botas amarillas y su preciado pañuelo naranja

Ese era su más preciado recuerdo de su abuelito ya que él se lo había regalo hacia 11 años cuando Gokú salió con ella y milk, milk necesitaba comprarle un regalo para su hijo goten que estaba de cumpleaños

*Flash Back*

Pan: abuelito que le compraremos al tío goten?

Gokú: mmm… no lo se Pan milk es la que se encarga de buscar el regalo adecuado (decía este mientras se preguntaba con una mano en la barbilla)

Pan: pero abuelito yo también quiero un regalo! (Decía Pan de 4 años con tristeza haciendo pucheros)

Gokú viendo con nervios a Pan con una gota de sudor estilo anime, él empezó a mirar por toda la tienda de ropa buscando algo para regalarle, El logró avistar un pañuelo naranja y fue a cogerlo luego regreso se agachó y se lo entregó a Pan

Gokú: mira Pan te voy a regalar esto… te gusta? (diciendo esto con una sonrisa)

Pan miro con emoción el pañuelo naranja que le había entregado su abuelito

Pan: sii! Claro que me gusta! Gracias abuelito! :D (Dijo Pan con una gran sonrisa y con esto le dio un abrazo a Gokú y este un poco sorprendido le devolvió el abrazo tiernamente)

Gokú: me alegro mucho Pan (dijo esto con una gran sonrisa mientras aún abrazaba a su nieta) al final milk le compró a goten 2 camisas y 2 pantalones.. Pan salió de la tienda de ropa con sus abuelos muy contenta con su regalo :)

*Fin del Flash Back*

Pan con un poco de nostalgia bajó a desayunar

Videl: Pan está servido el desayuno pasa a comer!

Todos estaban sentados comiendo su desayuno, mientras que pan comía muy rápido Videl le preguntó

Videl: así que vas a entrenar hoy con Trunks?

Pan: si hace mucho que no entrenábamos así que el propuso que aprovecháramos el tiempo para entrenar (Dijo pan con una ligera sonrisa)

Gohan: está bien hija espero que se esfuercen mucho en su entrenamiento… solo cuídate mucho, Videl: si hija ten cuidado :)

Pan oyendo esto terminando de comer asintió con la cabeza y luego se retiró a cepillar sus dientes, luego se despidió de sus padres y se dispuso a ir a casa de Trunks….

**En corp. Capsula (casa de bulma) 2 hora antes….**

Trunks se había levantado alegre hoy no solo porque ayer la había pasado fantástico con Pan sino que hoy la vería de nuevo y estaría todo el día con ella

Trunks se arregló y se bajó a desayunar el estaba vestido con una camisa negra sin mangas con un short beige y botas negras

Bulma preparó el desayuno para todos y se dispusieron a desayunar Bulma, Vegeta, Bra y Trunks

Trunks: Buenos días a todos! (Dijo con tono muy alegre ) en eso Bra lo miró ,ella estaba curiosa de saber como la habían pasado su hermano y su mejor amiga

Bra: y dime hermano como les fue ayer a ti y a Pan en su salida? (preguntó un poco intrigada) Trunks se sorprendió un poco con su pregunta y se sonrojó levemente

Bulma también estaba sorprendida y Vegeta solo miraba de reojo sin mucho interés

Bulma: es cierto eso Trunks? Han vuelto a salir tu y Pan? (preguntó con curiosidad alegre de que su hijo estaba feliz por eso )

Trunks: ee… si hace semanas no salíamos así que fui a verla y salimos a comer unos helados y hablar en el parque Satán city … (dijo él un poco nervioso y un poco avergonzado casi sonrojado)

Bra: así que la pasaron muy bien por lo que me dices… (Dijo era más una afirmación que una pregunta)

Trunks: ee… si la pasamos muy bien… (Dijo afirmando la pregunta que le había hecho Bra)

Bulma: me alegro hijo, solo no descuides tu responsabilidad como presidente en la empresa (dijo esto último en tono serio)

Trunks: no te preocupes madre Hishigo me cubre la espalda cuando no esté, además yo entrenaré con Pan en las tardes y en las mañanas cumpliré con todas mis reuniones

(Trunks le dijo a su madre guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo para que estuviera tranquila)

Bulma: está bien hijo confiaré en ti… (Le dijo con una sonrisa)

Vegeta solo se limitó a decir: Así que la nieta de kakaroto volverá a entrenar contigo (Dijo esto más como afirmación que una pregunta y con una sonrisa maligna)

Trunks: así es papá entrenaremos para estar en forma

Vegeta: hump… ya era hora Trunks… pierdes condición… no creas que no pelearé contigo o con la nieta de kakaroto así sean unos débiles (dijo esto con tono severo y luego se marchó)

Trunks solo se quedó mirando seriamente a su padre… Vegeta se fue a entrenar lejos de casa sabiendo que Trunks usaría la máquina de gravedad con Pan

Bulma y Bra se retiraron también… ellas tenían que ir de compras, Bra necesitaba un nuevo vestido para su cita con goten.

Trunks ya estaba listo para comenzar su entrenamiento con Pan

Ya eran más de las 8 am y Pan no llegaba…

Trunks: **que pasa que Pan no llega?... será que le ocurrió algo?... oh no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo?...No, ella lo pasó fenomenal ayer conmigo así que no creo que sea eso,**

**Tal vez se le hizo tarde… si… Es seguro es eso… (**Se pensaba Trunks a medida de que se hacía más tarde y ella no venía)

Minutos después se escuchó el timbre…

Trunks salió corriendo a abrir la puerta…

Trunks: Pan! (Dijo esto con un toque de preocupación y alegría al mismo tiempo)

Pan: lo siento Trunks por llegar tarde es que… me quedé dormida (Dijo esto un poco avergonzada sabiendo que se quedó dormida por él, esto la sonrojó un poco)

Trunks estaba aliviado porque a Pan no le había pasado nada y era lo que él pensaba, esto lo alegró

Trunks: está bien Panny no te preocupes ya estás aquí (Dijo con una tierna sonrisa) por cierto estás bonita hoy… (Trunks le dijo mirando como estaba vestida Pan hoy con su pañuelo naranja

y su blusa azul cielo ceñida a su cuerpo le quedaba muy bien )

Pan: gracias… Tu también (Dicho esto se sonrojó mirando que Trunks llevaba su camisa negra sin mangas y su short beige que resaltaba sus músculos)

Esto hizo sonreír a Trunks

Trunks: vamos Pan vayamos a la máquina de gravedad para comenzar con nuestro entrenamiento!

Pan asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la máquina de gravedad entraron y Trunks empezó a encenderla

Trunks: y bien con cuanto quieres empezar? ( le pregunto a Pan mientras estaba hundiendo los botones de la maquina

Pan: con 500 está bien (Dijo muy segura)

Trunks la miro un tanto confuso

Trunks: estás segura? Creo que Eso es bastante para ti

Pan lo miro un poco enojada pensando que era muy débil para esa gravedad

Pan: estoy segura no te preocupes… yo puedo con esto (Dijo ella un tanto orgullosa, ella era un saiyayin se le notaba por su orgullo) Trunks acepto y puso la gravedad x500

Enseguida sintieron como cambio radicalmente la gravedad de la maquina, Pan ya se esforzaba por mantenerse de pie…. su orgullo la hacia superase y tratar de seguir en pie;

Trunks por otro lado también estaba esforzándose para tratar de moverse con esa gravedad el no tenía tanto problema con esa cantidad de gravedad era soportable para él,

le sería más fácil si se transformaba en SSJ pero sabía que el entrenamiento era mas provechoso si entrenaba en su estado normal.

Trunks: Pan estás bien? (se preguntaba un tanto preocupado mientras veía como ella luchaba por si quiera moverse )

Pan: si estoy bien no te preocupes (Dicho esto Pan empezó a elevar su ki estuvo ahora envuelta en un aura de energía blanco y pudo al fin moverse con más facilidad) Estoy lista empecemos!

(Dijo con determinación… se notaba que era nieta digna de Gokú)

Trunks esbozó una sonrisa y empezaron a luchar…

Trunks empezó a atacarla velozmente pero ella lograba esquivar sus golpes se daban puños y patadas pero los dos lograban esquivar son su velocidad aquellos golpes mientras más pasaba en la

maquina de gravedad Pan se hacía más fuerte y veloz…

En un descuido de Trunks Pan logró sorprenderlo dándole un golpe en el estomago enviándolo a volar luego ella lo espero arriba y le dio un duro golpe con los puños unidos en la espalda

Golpe que lo mando hacia abajo velozmente Trunks pudo controlar su caída antes de chocar contra el suelo…. Pan lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja ella era buena luchadora

Trunks: vaya Pan si que te esmeraste esta vez! (Dijo con una gran sonrisa) pero esta vez pelearé enserio (Dijo, él no pensaba transformarse en SSJ pero se vio en desventaja así que

Empezó a elevar su ki y con un leve grito se transformó en SSJ ya ahora con un aura de energía dorada, el pelo rubio y sus ojos azules verdosos se limitó a sonreír con una sonrisa un poco malvada

Como acostumbraba hacer casi siempre su padre Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyayin..

Trunks: estás lista Pan? Le pregunto, ella un poco dudosa asintió…. Empezaron de nuevo la pelea esta vez Trunks era más rápido que Pan el esquivaba todos los ataques que ella daba hasta el punto en el que ella

Sin más opción empezó a lanzarle bolas de energía a Trunks, el logro esquivar cada una con mucha facilidad en un momento el desapareció Pan sorprendida no vio donde estaba y de un momento a otro

El apareció por detrás y la agarro por los brazos, Pan sorprendida trató de soltarse pero no podía Trunks la tenía agarrada muy fuerte…

Pan: Suéltame suéltame! (Pan luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de él, Esto desesperó a Pan quien de la rabia elevo al máximo su ki

y con una honda de energía logro liberarse de Trunks inmediatamente lo atacó con una patada pero el la esquivó sin darse cuenta fue derribada con una patada de Trunks ella cayó al suelo

y de inmediato Trunks bajó en su estado normal preocupado a socorrerla

pan trataba de levantarse estaba un poco herida

Trunks: Panny estás bien? (pegunto preocupado mientras la sostuvo en sus brazos y revisaba sus heridas) lo siento... Fui muy rudo contigo la próxima vez trataré de controlarme (Dijo el muy apenado)

Pan: No, descuida…. Est.. Estoy bien Trunks… (Pan decía con un poco de dificultad tratando de ser fuerte, ella nunca le gustaba que la vieran como una debil) es mejor así.. (Dijo con una ligera sonrisa)

Trunks sonrió y tiernamente posó su mano sobre su mejilla…

Trunks: ay Panny… eres igual que el señor Gokú (Diciendo esto suavemente con una tierna sonrisa le dio un beso en la frente pan sonrió y se sonrojó como un tomate)

Trunks: ven vamos a curarte… (Diciendo esto él la cargó para que ella no hiciera ni el más mínimo esfuerzo, la llevo donde Bulma en un pequeño cuarto donde había una camilla)

Bulma: oh que le pasó a Pan? (Preguntó angustiada mientras acercaba varias maquinas para sanar a Pan, Trunks la dejó en la camilla mientras Bulma se disponía a curarla)

Trunks: bueno… estábamos entrenando duro y me dejé llevar por un momento (Dijo él un poco avergonzado mientras veía a Pan)

Bulma: ay Trunks! Debes ser más cuidadoso con ella recuerda que eres más fuerte… (Dijo ella regañándolo Trunks solo guardó silencio y se sonrojó de la vergüenza)

Trunks: lo se madre no volverá a pasar… (Dijo en tono triste)

Bulma: ella es igual de fuerte que Gokú… No importaba si su rival era aún más fuerte… si se lo propone puede que sea mucho más fuerte de lo que pensamos (dijo Bulma con admiración recordando

Las viejas peleas que presenció junto a Gokú y con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Trunks: lo se… ella es digna nieta del señor Gokú… ella es una fuerte saiyayin (Dijo este sonriendo sintiéndose orgulloso de su amiga)

Bulma: dale 2 horas para que este como nueva (Dijo ella sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo a su hijo) dicho esto ella se marchó y dejo a Trunks al cuidado de Pan

El no se despegó ella en esas 2 horas… de un momento a otro Pan empezó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Trunks sentado a un lado de la camilla esto le agradó

Trunks: Pan! Gracias a kami que despertaste... (Dijo más aliviado acercando su rostro a ella y no dejándola de mirar fijamente a los ojos) Panny…. Lo siento…. Me dejé llevar por el momento….no volverá a pasar te lo prometo!

(Dijo Trunks lleno de vergüenza luego se sonrojó) por favor perdóname fue un tonto! (Dijo muy arrepentido, Pan viendo lo sinceras de sus palabras colocó su mano en la mejilla y le dio un beso en la mejilla..

Sonriéndole tiernamente, el se sonrojó pero la siguió mirándola fijamente ella lo abrazó y luego le dijo:

Pan: no tienes porque disculparte Trunks…. Solo fue un entrenamiento eso puede pasar (dijo ella suavemente mientras miraba fijamente a Trunks)

Trunks: si… puede pasar pero yo debí controlar mi fuerza (Dijo en tono serio) por eso no volverá a pasar.., seré más cuidadoso contigo,

Panny eres mi mejor amiga y te tengo que cuidar y lo que hice hoy fue hacerte daño! (Dijo ya disgustado con el mismo)

Pan solo sonrió y tomó la mano de Trunks para tranquilizarlo cosa que funcionó

Pan: todo está bien Trunks ya pasó…. Estoy bien que es lo que importa, ella lo abrazó y susurró

Pan: te quiero Trunks…. Gracias por cuidarme (dijo con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa) Trunks aún abrazado a ella le dijo:

Trunks: yo también pequeña (diciendo esto le dio un tierno beso en la frente)

Continuará….. :)


	4. Capitulo 4: Día Agitado

**Capitulo 4: Día Agitado**

Eran pasadas las 3 pm ya habían pasado 6 horas desde que paso el pequeño incidente.

Pan ya se sentía mucho mejor gracias a Trunks… luego de su abrazo ella quiso volverse a levantar

Pan: emm Trunks.. Puedes ayudar a levantarme? Es tedioso estar acostada en una camilla

(Dijo esto último en tono bromista) Trunks esbozó una gran sonrisa y muy caballerosamente ayudó a Pan a levantarse.

Pan: bueno creo que ya estoy bien así que bajemos y vemos t.v te parece?

Trunks: si claro… bajemos (Trunks le dio una sonrisa y con esto él la ayudó a bajar, El No quería que aunque ella se sentía mejor no hiciera mucho esfuerzo)

Mientras bajaban se escuchó un fuerte grito….

Ellos bajaron rápido a ver qué estaba pasando… se trataba se Vegeta…QUEE?... Tú no saldrás a ninguna parte con el mocoso hijo de kakaroto! (Decía en un tono furioso mientras se elevaba su ki)

Bra: Papá cálmate! Y no lo llames así, el tiene nombre se llama Goten! (Decía ella un poco disgustada)

Vegeta: no me importa como se llame tu no saldrás con este INSECTO! (Decía con tono mordaz)

Goten muy nervioso trató de tranquilizar a Vegeta….

Goten: señor Vegeta no hay necesidad de ponerse agresivos… ee si yo quiero salir con su hija es por algo serio! Nunca haría algo que la lastimara…

(Decía esto nervioso tratándolo de tranquilizar a Vegeta moviendo sus manos en señal de paz)

Vegeta: aaagh! Maldita sabandija nadie se mete con mi hija! (Dijo gritando ahora con intenciones de golpear a Goten con rudeza)

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Bra se colocó entre ellos dos evitando que Vegeta avanzara hacia Goten,

Bra: Papá basta! (Grito la peli azul) Goten no me hará daño y yo lo quiero! Así que si le quieres golpear tendrás que golpearme también! (Dijo esto en tono feroz tanto que el no pudo decir ni una palabra,

Quedándose él donde estaba.. Ella sabía que él no sería capaz de hacerle ningún rasguño a su adorada pequeña, su actitud le recordaba a Bulma…

En eso Bulma entra ella había escuchado todo y estaba furiosa con Vegeta su esposo…

Bulma: Vegeta que está pasando aquí! No quiero que hayan peleas en mi casa! Así que tu no vas a hacerle daño a nadie me escuchaste? (dijo muy enojada por alguna razón Vegeta se calmó

y no le quedó otra opción que hacer lo que le decía su esposa, el resignado mirando a su hija no le quedo de otra que aceptar que Bra saliera con goten ..

Vegeta: hump… solo te dejaré salir con el hijo de kakaroto, si el vuelve a entrenar conmigo, Trunks y la nieta de Kakaroto, el que salga contigo tiene que mostrarme que es digno de ti!

(Dijo con tono serio)

Bra se le hizo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y fue a abrazar a su papá…

Bra: ayy papi eres el mejor! Te quiero! Gracias! (Decía ella muy feliz ante la respuesta de su padre, vegeta solo podía ser así de blando con su hija) él desde mañana entrenará con Trunks y Pan!

Pan y Trunks estaban incómodos con una gota al lado de su frente estilo anime, ellos solo veían sorprendidos lo que pasaba…

Bulma ya alegre puso su mano en el hombro de veta y le sonrió… vegeta estaba más tranquilo pero ya se sentía incomodo con tanta atención hacia el)

Vegeta: emm… si si si ahora ya pueden salir… diciendo esto no dijo más y se marchó no antes de darle un puño en el estomago a Goten..

Hump… (Sonrió malévolamente aunque sea consiguió darle un golpe ya se podía retirar satisfecho) Bulma se fue luego tras el.. Tenían que cosas de que hablar….

Bra: Goten! Estás bien? (Dijo preocupada)

Goten aún en el piso sobándose el abdomen respondió:

Goten: no te preocupes Bra estoy bien no fue un duro golpe.. (Decía mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Bra) al menos estoy vivo…eso es un gran avance! (dijo con una ligera sonrisa)

Bra sonrió ante su respuesta..

Trunks y Pan estaban al otro lado de la sala habían presenciado todo pero él sabía que no se podía meter en esas discusiones así que se quedaron al margen pero no lejos por si tenía que interferir

Trunks y Pan se acercaron al fin a Goten y Bra

Trunks: vaya Goten todavía sigues vivo felicidades! (Dijo en tono burlón mientras su hermana lo acribilló con la mirada, sabía que esto hubiera podido salir mal)

Goten: si, parece que tuve suerte (Dijo con una ligera sonrisa pero sin felicidad en esta) no me hubiera arriesgado tanto si no fuera porque de verdad quiero estar con Bra (dijo mirando a Bra con una tierna sonrisa)

Bra se sonrojó…

Y ustedes que hicieron hoy?

Trunks se sonrojó recordando lo sucedido…

Trunks: bueno estuvimos entrenando toda la mañana y parte de la tarde (dijo un poco nervioso) Bra pudo notar el cambio en su hermano pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto.

Bra: mmm eso veo (dijo ya mirando a Pan quien se apoyaba del hombro de Trunks… ella vio como llevaban sus ropas desgastadas, tenían varios moretones y raspones….

**Mmm**… pensó sospechosamente, algo se traían esos dos)

Pan: fue un arduo entrenamiento finalizó ella.

Goten: si eso se nota (Dijo con tono obvio mientras los veía como estaban con sus ropas un poco desgastadas, tenían leves moretones y raspones)

Trunks y Pan se sonrojaron un poco al escuchar la respuesta de Goten, era muy evidente que habían peleado arduamente.

Sin nada más que decir Bra se disponía a despedirse de Pan y Trunks para ir al fin a su cita con Goten….

Bra: bueno es mejor que vayamos a nuestra cita, Adiós nos vemos después! (Dijo mientas cogía la mano de goten y se iban)

Goten: nos vemos mañana para entrenar en la mañana, Adiós!

Adiós! Dijeron al unísono Trunks y Pan

Viendo ellos que se habían marchado Trunks le preguntó a Pan llamando su atención…

Trunks: bueno y que quieres hacer? (le preguntaba a Pan después de todo lo que había pasado )

Pan: qué tal si rentamos una película para ver ahora? (pregunto entusiasta a Trunks)

Trunks: eso suena estupendo! Pero que no sea romántica…. Son muy aburridoras jajajaja (Trunks decía en tono muy burlón mientras se reía)

Pan: Bromeas? Yo prefiero las de terror! (Decía con una sonrisa malévola)

Trunks: en tanto no te asustes todo estará bien jajajaja (Trunks seguía burlándose de Pan)

Pan solo se limito a sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña

Pan: cómo crees! (dijo haciéndose la valiente)

Esto le resultó muy gracioso a Trunks

Ellos pidieron una película de terror y con palomitas de maíz se dispusieron a verla, era una película sobre zombies

Se sentaron los 2 en el sofá con las palomitas de maíz estaban muy juntos…. Pan en unas escenas muy terroríficas se tapaba un poco los ojos; esto fue muy cómico para Trunks.. Ella se hacía la valiente

Cuando en una escena muy terrorífica pan se abrazó fuerte a Trunks ocultando su rostro en su brazo… Trunks se sonrojó un poco a tanta cercanía con Pan

El resto de la película Pan logro soportar haciéndose la valiente hasta que terminó

Trunks: esa película no me dio nada de miedo.. (Dijo malosamente mientras veía a Pan)

Pan: pues… a mi si me pareció un poquito.. Solo un poco (diciendo esto tratando de decirlo con indiferencia… cosa que Trunks notó y le dio mucha gracia)

Los dos reían mientras hablaban sobre la película.. En eso Bulma salió de la cocina y los vio tan felices juntos que se alegraba de que Trunks pudiera ser feliz junto a Pan,

**Se ven muy lindos juntos** pensó alegre mientras se acercaba a ellos…

Bulma: muchachos ya pueden pasar a la cocina preparé algo delicioso ¡ (Dijo mientras les sonreía)

Trunks: claro mamá enseguida vamos! (Dijo este devolviéndole la sonrisa)

Trunks y pan cenaron todo lo que Bulma había cocinado comieron con el típico apetito saiyayin así que no dejaron nada, bulma le había llevado antes a Vegeta su parte donde él se encontraba.

Pan: ummmm… Bulma esto estuvo riquísimo! (Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y satisfecha)

Trunks: si mamá te quedó deliciosa la comida! (dijo con admiración dedicándole una sonrisa a su madre)

Bulma: me alegra chicos que les haya gustado (dijo feliz complacida por los halagos)

Terminaron de comer y ya era de noche, era hora de que pan se fuera a su casa.

Pan: bueno creo que ya es hora de irme (dijo un poco triste)

Trunks: Pan déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa es más seguro si te acompaño… (Dijo paternalmente) … Pan un poco dudosa accedió a que Trunks la acompañara..

Pan: Trunks no es necesario que me acompañes, hoy fue un largo día y debes de estar cansado…. pero si insistes está bien (dijo ella con voz suave)

Pan se despidió de Bulma y salieron ella y Trunks volando rumbo a su casa… pan cortando el silencio en todo el vuelo le dijo a Trunks:

Pan: Trunks mi papá cumplirá años en una semana y mi abuelita milk quiere hacerle una fiesta en casa de Bulma….

Trunks: claro ,Pan pueden hacer todos los preparativos de la fiesta cuando quieran… mi madre no pondrá problemas, sabes que a ella le gusta celebrar fiestas (Dijo alegre mientras le daba a Pan una sonrisa)

Pan: está bien entonces le diré a mi abuelita que puede hacer la fiesta allí e invitar a todos (dijo entusiasmada mirando a Trunks)

Pasaron volando todo el camino en silencio, mientras a veces Trunks miraba de reojo a Pan ,pensaba en todo lo que había pasado junto a ella y en los nuevos sentimientos que ella le hacía sentir,

El se sentía tan lleno de vida y tan feliz cuando estaba junto a Pan, esos momentos que pasaban juntos lo hacían sentir vivo, sin complicaciones… él podía ser el mismo al lado de Pan,

Ella no lo rechazaría por lo que en verdad era y lo comprendía mejor que nadie, él quería mucho más ahora a su mejor amiga… aunque a veces parecieran algo más que amigos.

Llegaron al fin a casa de Pan, aterrizaron y Trunks ya se disponía a despedirse de Pan….

Trunks: bueno Panny fue un largo día será mejor que me vaya… gracias por estar conmigo hoy a pesar de lo que pasó (Decía esto un poco avergonzado)

Pan: Trunks ya te dije que no fue nada, Ya pasó (dijo tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba Trunks le devolvió el abrazo aún más fuerte mientras le decía)

Trunks: te quiero Panny…gracias por se mi amiga… no sabría qué sería de mi sin ti (Dijo tierna y sinceramente mientras seguía abrazando a Pan)

Pan muy sonrojada sentía también ese gran cariño por su amigo y le respondió…

Pan: yo también te quiero mucho Trunks lo sabes! (dijo ella dulcemente a su amigo)

Trunks estaba muy feliz el apartó un poco a Pan y se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla (pan estaba ahora roja como un tomate)

Trunks: te quiero Panny…. nos vemos mañana (diciendo esto se marchó volando)

**Adiós… Trunks… **dijo en voz baja…

Pan se quedó con muchos sentimientos encontrados por todo lo que le había pasado hoy con Trunks, ella tenía que organizar sus pensamientos coherentemente para pensar con claridad.

Ella entro a su casa y la recibieron alegres sus padres, ellos vieron que ella venía con la ropa gastada, algunos moretones y rasguños, se notaba que se habían esforzado en el entrenamiento y que estaba muy Cansada.

Así que no la detuvieron mucho y la dejaron ir a su habitación a dormir, Pan se despidió de sus padres, subió a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y se disponía a dormir.

Pero con tantas cosas en que pensar no logró conciliar el sueño, ella pensaba y veía que su relación con Trunks iba más allá de una amistad especial…

Se quedó hasta tarde pensando en Trunks hasta que el agotamiento la alcanzó…

**En casa de Trunks….**

Trunks también tenía un montón de pensamientos que le daban vueltas en la cabeza no podía concentrarse llegó a su cuarto y se dispuso a tomar una ducha para así despejar un poco sus pensamientos.

Esto lo relajó un poco pero no logró despejar su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos que lo invadían, el se cambió de ropa y se tiró en su cama, aquellos pensamientos no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño aunque estuviera agotado,

Todo lo que había sucedido con pan le daba mucho en que pensar… **porque tengo todos estos nuevos sentimientos ahora?, porque Pan hace que me sienta tan feliz?,**

**Porque ella hace que me sienta de esta nueva manera?, porque siento este sentimiento de protegerla y estar con ella a cada momento?, porque no dejo de pensar en ella?**

Esas y más preguntas se preguntaba Trunks sin encontrar respuesta hasta que pensó claramente y la encontró…

Trunks: No! No puedo sentir eso por ella! Ella es mi mejor amiga, es como mi hermana pequeña, además yo le llevo 13 años de diferencia lo nuestro es simplemente imposible! Debo de dejar de pensar en ella y tratar de sacarme esos

Sentimientos de mi mente…. Tomaré un poco de distancia de ella, no puedo estar tan cerca eso me comprometería más… tal vez solo sea un error mío y lo que sienta por ella no sea nada más que simple cariño….

Si… eso debe ser… ** AY PAN! **Se cogió el rostro con ambas manos mientras estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo ….Trunks luego cayó rendido por el sueño luego de desvelarse tanto pensando en Pan…..

Continuará…. :)


	5. Capitulo 5: Distrayendo la Mente

**Capitulo 5: Distrayendo la mente**

Era domingo, Trunks, Pan y Goten tenían que entrenar hoy juntos; Trunks no se había despertado tan contento como siempre… habían muchas cosas que lo preocupaban y lo llenaban de

Ansiedad, pero hoy se propuso a rechazar esos sentimientos que habían surgido hacia Pan, el no quería arruinar tan bonita amistad que habían construido los dos, así que se iba a tomar distancia

De ella pero no tanta como para no estar en su compañía y no romper la promesa que le había hecho de no dejarla sola de nuevo.

Trunks se fue a tomar una ducha, esto logro relajarlo mucho aunque no podía dejar de tener esa preocupación que lo agobiaba, el se vistió con una camisa sin mangas roja que decía Capsule Corp en la parte de atrás,

Llevaba un pantalón negro y botas amarillas; el bajó a desayunar junto con toda su familia, Bulma les preparó el desayuno como de costumbre….

En eso Bulma vio a su hijo un poco extraño no era el mismo chico alegre de ayer, se preguntaba el porqué de su cambio.

Bra empezó a hablar con su madre de cómo le había ido en su cita, ella la había pasado fenomenal con Goten; estaba muy feliz por eso… su madre estaba muy feliz de que su hija estuviera tan de buen humor,

Vegeta solo se limitó a comer con indiferencia en su rostro, no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con Goten y su hija.

En eso Bra miró a su hermano que estaba muy callado y con la mirada perdida, se preguntaba que le había pasado para que estuviera así, se veía un poco angustiado…

Bra: y hermanito como te fue ayer el resto de la tarde con Pan? (Preguntó ella con curiosidad, tratando de sacar a Trunks de sus pensamientos, Trunks no le había escuchado por estar muy concentrado en sus pensamientos

Bra: Trunks estás bien?... te ves algo preocupado… (Dijo ella ahora preocupándose por su hermano) Trunks al fin pudo escucharla pero no podía decir el porqué de sentía así obvio era por Pan, así que decidió mentir

Trunks: oh si… estoy bien Bra no te preocupes… es solo que estoy pensando en el trabajo acumulado que tengo que tengo para mañana… (Dijo con tono sincero para que sonara convincente)

Bra y su madre no estaban del todo seguras de lo que les había asegurado Trunks, sabían que era por algo más… él les estaba mintiendo, pero decidieron no preguntarle más del tema.

Vegeta: Hump… (Solo dijo mientras sabía que Trunks mentía, él pensaba que había algo que lo volvía tan débil, seguro era una chica) dijo esto y se marchó, Él estaba esperando a Goten para empezar a entrenar.

Bra: Bueno me voy, tengo que seguir arreglándome ya que hoy veré a Goten (Dijo muy alegre)

Solo quedaban Bulma y Trunks, Bulma aprovechando que estaban solos decidió preguntarle con más confianza porque Trunks estaba en ese estado.

Bulma: hijo, ahora que estamos en confianza puedes ser sincero con tu madre y decirme que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? (le decía muy maternalmente suave pero serio)

Trunks estaba muy avergonzado como para confesarle a su madre que lo que lo tenía así era causado por Pan, quería ser sincero con su madre pero por vergüenza no pudo serlo, así que siguió con su mentira.

Trunks: no es nada mamá te lo aseguro, no es nada de qué preocuparse…. es solo cosas del trabajo, creo que exagero al preocuparme tanto (Dijo esta vez con tono más convincente)

Su madre resignada pensó que tal vez el decía la verdad y se estaba preocupando por cosas que no tenían mucha importancia.

Bulma: está bien hijo te creeré pero no quiero verte más así sabes?, quiero que seas feliz como lo estabas ayer junto a Pan, y si tienes que pasar más tiempo con ella para que lo seas yo te apoyaré.

(Dijo ella aún con su tono maternal, ella en verdad quería que su hijo fuera feliz y si había que ayudarlo en el trabajo para que pasara más tiempo con Pan, estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo)

Esto sorprendió mucho a Trunks, su madre apoyaba su relación con Pan y ella era feliz viéndolo feliz junto a Pan, pero eso no era posible por el momento.

Trunks: gracias mamá por preocuparte por mi pero te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ya se me pasará a veces soy un poco exagerado (Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa que logró calmar a su madre)

Bulma habiendo escuchado esto se marchó más tranquila, tenía nuevos proyectos que hacer en su laboratorio. Trunks apenas vio que su madre desapareció de la sala dio un gran suspiro,

Tenía que hacer algo para arreglar esta situación con Pan… Trunks ya estaba listo para entrenar solo esperaba a Goten y por supuesto a Pan.

Él escuchó el timbre, abrió la puerta y era Goten su amigo de toda la infancia.

Goten: Hola Trunks como estas? (Dijo el en tono alegre)

Trunks: Hola Goten!... ee… muy bien pasa! (Trunks dijo con una sonrisa no quería que el también se diera cuenta de su estado, no quería responder preguntas acerca de su tema con Pan)

Los dos ya estaban adentro y solo faltaba Pan, en eso Goten no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que a su amigo le pasaba algo, el lo conocía muy bien.

Goten: dime Trunks te sucede algo?, te noto algo decaído, no estás así de feliz como lo estabas ayer con Pan (Dijo un tanto curioso al preguntarse porque había cambiado su amigo)

Trunks se sonrojó, el sabía que Goten lo conocía muy bien y por más que tratara de mentirle el sabía que no era así.

Goten: aaa… ya veo es por una chica no?(dijo en tono maloso, esto sorprendió mucho a Trunks haciéndolo sonrojar.. de verdad que su amigo lo conocía muy bien. ya veo así que si es eso!

Ay Trunks te lo tenías bien guardado! (dijo con una risa malvada ) y quien es la afortunada? ( preguntaba muy curioso) a este punto Trunks esta rojo como un tomate, el no solía hablar de sus sentimientos

El era más reservado en ese aspecto.

Trunks: es… complicado Goten… lo nuestro nunca podría funcionar…. (Dijo al fin desahogándose con su mejor amigo) Goten comprendía porque su amigo estaba de ese humor.

Goten: el amor es complicado, así funciona, no todo puede ser perfecto desde el principio, tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer para que funcione y si en verdad la amas tienes que luchar por ella,

No puedes pretender ignorar lo que sientes de por vida, tienes que hacer algo por ello o sino no serás feliz nunca. (Esas palabras entraron directamente al corazón de Trunks, Goten tenía razón

El tenía que hacer algo pronto o si no nunca podría volver a ser feliz, al fin al cabo fue bueno desahogarse con su amigo, se quito un peso de encima.

Trunks: tienes razón goten, aré algo pronto para solucionar esto, te lo agradezco (dijo ya más tranquilo con una sonrisa) Goten solo sonrió se alegraba de haber podido ayudar a su amigo.

**Pan 1 hora antes….**

Pan se había levantado temprano a pesar de que se había desvelado aquella noche, ella se baño dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo; esto le era muy relajante esto la hizo sentir de mejor humor,

Luego se cambió ella hoy vestía una blusa blanca muy pegada al cuerpo, unos blue jeans, botas negras, sus guantes negros y su pañuelo naranja.

Ella bajó a desayunar como siempre, comió rápido, sus padres le habían preguntado cómo le había ido ayer con Trunks

Pan: nos fue muy bien, entrenamos muy duro ya vieron como llegue ayer (decía ella con tono muy obvio) Ella no quería dar más detalles sobre ayer así que le apresuró a despedirse de sus padres.

Bueno mamá, papá nos vemos después, me tengo que ir a casa de Trunks para entrenar.

Sus padres comprendieron que tenía prisa y solo le dijeron que tuvieran cuidado, sin retener más a Pan ellos se despidieron de ella, ella les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, se fue y emprendió el vuelo hacia Capsule Corp.

Pan mientras volaba se decía ** tengo que hablar con Trunks y aclarar las cosas… **ella pensaba mientras seguía volando tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, definitivamente tenían que resolver este tema. Ella aumentó la velocidad para apresurarse y en media hora estuvo en casa de Trunks, aterrizó y tocó el timbre esperando que le abrieran… ella estaba un poco nerviosa, tenía muchos pensamientos en su cabeza que no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

Trunks escuchó el timbre sabía que era Pan por su ki, se dispuso a abrir la puerta y fijó su mirada en Pan, estaba muy linda hoy la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta se acoplaba muy bien a su cuerpo,

Aunque aún pequeña dejaba resaltar su poca figura era adorable, Trunks pensaba mientras casi se sonroja.

Trunks: Hola Panny! Te vez bien (Dijo un poco nervioso) trataba de controlar sus emociones ante la presencia de Pan, ella un poco sonrojada le dio las gracias… para ella era más difícil controlar sus emociones….

Pan: gracias… Trunks… (Dijo muy apenada) ella tratando de cambiar el tema para evitar sentirse incomoda

Pan: emm.. y mi tío Goten está acá? (preguntó cambiando el tema)

Trunks: ee… si claro! Está esperando en la sala (dijo este mientras señalaba a la sala donde se encontraba Goten)

Trunks: será mejor que vayamos a entrenar, mi padre ya está en la máquina de gravedad entrenando…

Pan: ee…. si claro Trunks… vamos ya! ( dijo Pan decidida a empezar con su entrenamiento)

Siguieron a las sala para encontrarse con Goten para que luego se fueran a entrenar

Goten: Hola sobrinita como estas? (preguntó un poco curioso notando que ella estaba un poco nerviosa)

Pan: emm muy bien Tío Goten (dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, ella tenía una gota de sudor en la esquina de su frente estilo anime)

Goten: enserio lo estás? ( diciendo Goten desconfiando de sus palabras, ella estaba igual de rara que Trunks)

Pan: si… si claro no te preocupes! (dijo sonriendo)

Goten no le quiso dar más vueltas al asunto decidió creerle, luego de esto ellos se dirigieron a la máquina de gravedad, cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron

Con Vegeta en el aire luchando contra unos robots que le lanzaban rayos láser

Vegeta era muy rápido y podía esquivar cada rayo laser, mientras lo hacía el le lanzaba bolas de energía a cada robot, y con esto el logró derribar a todos los robots, cuando finalizó al fin

El aterrizó sonriendo y viendo a su alrededor todos los robots descompuestos, estaba satisfecho (Bulma había configurado los robots a un nivel de dificultad máximo)

Vegeta sintiendo el ki de los chicos volteó a verlos y los vio

Vegeta se tardaron mucho! (dijo en tono serio) quiero un mayor desafío así que porque no empezamos el verdadero entrenamiento? (dijo mirándolos, en especial a Goten)

Todos asintieron, TÚ… vas a pelear conmigo! ( dijo Vegeta señalando a Goten) este asintió con duda.. Viendo esto Trunks sabía que le tocaba pelear con Pan

Trunks: Estas lista? ( le preguntó este a Pan) esta vez seré más cuidadoso (dijo con una cálida sonrisa) Pan sin nada que decir solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Todos empezaron a luchar, Vegeta luchaba con mucho esmero contra Goten y este apenas y podía esquivar los Golpes de Vegeta, en un descuido de Goten fue golpeado con una fuerte patada de Vegeta en la espalda

Esto lo mandó velozmente hacia el suelo pero el pudo controlar su caída un poco (Vegeta sonreía malévolamente mientras veía a Goten casi agachado en el suelo

Vegeta: que pasa mocoso? Tan débil eres que ya te rendiste? (dijo en tono burlón mientras sonreía malosamente orgulloso de su fuerza)

Esto hizo enojar mucho a Goten quien empezó a elevar aún más su ki y de un grito se convirtió en SSJ

Vegeta: excelente! (dijo malosamente y emocionado )

En esto Goten voló velozmente sorprendiendo a Vegeta dándole un puño en toda la cara cosa que no le hizo mucho daño a Vegeta, esto hizo que vegeta siguiera sonriendo malosamente, Goten se sorprendió por eso

Y fue seguidamente golpeado en el rostro, el logró reponerse rápidamente de ese golpe y siguieron dándose patadas y puños mientras los dos esquivaban cada uno de sus movimientos,

Goten: **Bra te demostraré que soy digno de ti! **(Pensaba el ahora aumentando cada vez su fuerza y dándole a Vegeta una pelea casi pareja.

(les recuerdo que los 4 están peleando en una gravedad de x600 xDD)

**Mientras tanto Trunks y Pan…**

Pan con la pelea anterior había aprendido que técnicas usaría su compañero de pelea para usarlas en su contra ella ya podía moverse con más facilidad entre la dura gravedad,

Ella esquivaba cada golpe que Trunks

Le daba, ella era veloz, ella también le daba patadas y puños a Trunks que este fácilmente los esquivaba, el no estaba usando todo su poder y esto le disgustaba a Pan,

Mientras luchaban Pan había logrado pegarle varios golpes a Trunks, pero este tratando de controlar su fuerza le logro pegar no tan fuerte a Pan eso la mando a volar rápidamente

Pero logró detenerse en el aire antes de chocar

En ese momento Pan estaba enojada y con un gran grito ella logró aumentar su ki más allá de su límite, esta vez tenía a su alrededor una aura roja de energía,

Vegeta y goten pudieron sentir el potente nuevo ki de Pan, Trunks también pudo sentir el nuevo poder de ella y se emocionó,

Cada momento que pasaban en la máquina de gravedad Pan aumentaba bastante su fuerza.

Trunks: vaya Pan enserio te estás volviendo muy fuerte! (le decía muy orgulloso con una sonrisa) Pan solo sonrió orgullosa,

Trunks se dispuso golpear a Pan pero ella con mucha rapidez lo esquivó, luego dándole una patada en el estomago, esto indispuso un poco a Trunks

Dejándolo indefenso para que luego Pan lo lanzara con un puño a un costado del lugar, el se estrelló contra la pared de la maquina dejando una abolladura en ella,

El volvió con más fuerza hacia Pan pero ella lo esquivó posándose detrás de él y agarrándolo por detrás de los brazos apretándolo muy fuerte, tanto que si fuera un humano normal le hubiera dislocado fácilmente los brazos

Por más que deseara él no quería convertirse en SSJ, sabía que pondría en desventaja a Pan por lo que siguió peleando en estado normal, él logró al fin zafarse de Pan y siguieron peleando arduamente.

Los 4 pelearon durante 4 horas, quedaron muy parejos, tanto esfuerzo los dejó agotados y muy hambrientos.

Terminaron de pelear y se disponían a salir de la maquina, Vegeta salió ignorando a Goten, este no le agradaba nada y menos porque era hijo de Gokú,

Trunks estaba muy orgulloso del progreso de Pan, al igual que Goten

Trunks: vaya Pan si sigues así te volverás muy fuerte en poco tiempo! (dijo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa)

Goten: si sobrinita, pronto superarás a Trunks! Jajajaja (dijo orgullosamente y burlándose de su amigo)

Con tanto halago Pan se sonrojó, ella estaba muy feliz por su progreso :)

Pan: gracias chicos!, trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo…. Eso es lo que hubiera hecho mi abuelito (dijo orgullosa y muy segura de si misma)

Terminando la conversación ellos fueron a la sala, allá los esperaba Bulma con un gran banquete de almuerzo… eran las 2pm, ellos muy hambrientos se dispusieron a comer, como acostumbran los saiyayin

En esto Bulma le preguntó a Pan

Bulma: Pan sé que tu padre cumple el próximo sábado y Trunks me contó que milk quería hacer la fiesta acá en mi casa, si quieres puedes decirle a tu abuela de que yo la puedo ayudar

Con todos los preparativos y la comida (dijo esto sonriéndole a Pan)

Pan: muchas gracias Bulma! Se lo diré a mi abuelita! :D (Dijo Pan muy emocionada)

En esto terminaron de almorzar, Bulma se fue para terminar el nuevo vehículo en que estaba trabajando, Vegeta se fue a a su cuarto.

En eso baja Bra y ve a los chicos en la sala, estaba feliz de que estaba Goten y su amiga Pan, ella tenía un plan para hacer con ellos

Bra: hola chicos! ^_^/ (dijo Pan muy alegre acercándose a ellos)

Hola Bra! Dijeron los tres al unísono saludando alegres a la peli azul

Goten: Bra te ves muy bonita (dijo tiernamente)

Bra: Ay gracias Goten! (dijo muy feliz y un poco sonrojada)

Bra: chicos tengo un plan para que hagamos hoy los cuatro :) porque no vamos los cuatro al parque de diversiones? Seguro nos divertiremos mucho juntos!

Claro! Eso suena estupendo! Dijo Goten a Pan le encantaba la idea, a ella le encantaban los parques de diversiones, Trunks pensó que sería divertido así que todos aceptaron ir

Bra decidió que fueran en auto y que Trunks conducía, Él era el único adulto con licencia de conducción y a ella no le gustaba volar, ellos no muy alegres aceptaron, a ellos les encantaba volar pero esa eran las condiciones de Bra.

Bra: **prácticamente esto es como una doble cita…** (Pensó ella mientras miraba a Goten a su lado en la parte de atrás y a Trunks y Pan en la parte de adelante… ella sospechaba que pasaba algo entre ellos dos.

Trunks condujo al mejor parque de diversiones de la ciudad, no demoraron mucho hasta que llegaron al parque de diversiones Satan city roller coaster.

Pan: wwow! Se ve fenomenal! :D (Decía Pan con mucha emoción viendo las variadas atracciones que tenía el parque)

Trunks: Si… lo es! (Dijo Trunks con una gran sonrisa, el sabía cuánto le encantaban a Pan los parques de diversiones, sabía que ella la iba a pasar fenomenal, esto le alegraba, y más porque se divertiría en compañía de ella)

Bra: que esperan! Vamos a entrar! :D (Dijo ella con mucha emoción)

Esta sería una tarde llena de muchas emociones!

Continuará….. :)

a


	6. Capitulo 6: Diversión

**Capitulo 6: Diversión**

Trunks, Pan, Goten y Bra estaban en el parque de diversiones más famoso de la ciudad Satan city Roller Coaster

Trunks y Goten fueron a comprar los boletos de entrada para todos, mientras que Pan y Bra se quedaron las dos esperándolos

En eso bra le pregunta aprovechando que estaban a solas

Bra: Panny y como te fue con mi hermano en el entrenamiento de hoy? (le pregunto muy interesada para ver si podía saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas)

Pan: bueno Bra… nos fue muy bien, Trunks me ha ayudado a volverme más fuerte cada vez! (admitió en tono suave un poco avergonzada) Bra la miraba fijamente pero Pan le desviaba la miraba,

Ella estaba a punto de sonrojarse mientras fue interrumpida por su amiga

Bra: mmm… ya veo.. veo que tu y mi hermano se están llevando muy bien, no lo había visto a él y a ti tan felices desde que se habían dejado de ver hace un mes (decía mirando sospechosa a su amiga a ver que decía)

Pan no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada acusadora de su amiga…

Pan: bueno… ee…. es que el y yo somos buenos amigos… es solo eso (dijo Pan un poco nerviosa, su amiga estaba sospechando mucho aunque en realidad no había nada concreto entre ella y Trunks)

Bra ahora estaba sospechando aún más por la forma en que actuaba Pan, ella estaba a punto de preguntarle algo a Pan cuando los chicos al fin regresaron junto a ellas

Pan pegó un suspiro agradecida de que hubieran llegado rápido, sino no hubiera sabido cómo reaccionar si su amiga le seguía preguntando cosas

Ya llegamos chicas! Están listas? (dijeron ellos dos al mismo tiempo)

Pan feliz de que la hubieran salvado de su reprochosa amiga estaba más que lista para divertirse

Pan: Sii! Vamos ya! (Dijo con mucha emoción)

Bra quería seguir haciéndole preguntas a Pan, se sintió disgustada que hubieran interrumpido su charla con Pan, pero ya conseguiría la oportunidad de seguir haciéndole esas preguntas en otra ocasión.

Bra resignada cambió su ánimo y fueron a divertirse…

Goten caminaba al lado de Bra, los dos caminaban muy felices mientras que también Trunks y Pan caminaban juntos, Pan estaba muy feliz y emocionada por entrar a las atracciones,

Por otro lado Trunks tenía dos sentimientos en su mente, el primero era de cautela y preocupación juntos, el no quería dejar fluir sus sentimientos hacia Pan,

Por eso quería tomar precauciones de no estar en situaciones comprometedoras con Pan… osea no estar tan cerca de ella a solas y esas cosas…, y el otro sentimiento era de libertad,

El quería divertirse como Nunca junto a Pan, dejando que lo que sentía por Pan lo guiara hacia esa felicidad no importaba arruinar su amistad por eso,

El quería ser feliz junto a Pan así como lo eran su hermana y Goten, el quería sentir esa misma felicidad pero al mismo tiempo no quería cometer un error que podría arruinarlo todo con Pan y perderla.

Trunks soltó un gran suspiro ante tanta duda en su mente, el decidió no pensar más y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar ese día…

En esto Pan se dio cuenta del suspiro de su amigo y muy curiosa ella le preguntó

Pan: Trunks sucede algo? (preguntó con mucha curiosidad)

Trunks la miro y le dio una cálida sonrisa y le respondió…

Trunks: no, no es nada Panny… no te preocupes! (le dijo mirándola a los ojos aún sonriente) Pan quedo más tranquila ante la respuesta de Trunks

Goten: oigan chicos! Porque no nos montamos en los carritos chocones? (preguntó muy emocionado)

Claro! Es genial! :D (Dijeron los tres chicos alegres a Goten)

En eso se montaron los cuatro a los carritos chocones en sus respectivas parejas, Trunks y Pan, Bra y Goten.

Goten: esto será muy divertido! (dijo Goten malosamente mientras veía el carrito en donde estaban Trunks y Pan)

Mientras se divertían conduciendo y chocando a los demás carritos Goten tenía problemas para salir de un par de carritos que lo chocaban a el y Bra,

Esto le disgustaba ya que el quería chocar al carrito de Trunks y Pan, mientras que Trunks era un excelente conductor y esquivaba los demás carritos y chocándolos a ellos

Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca al lado de Pan que estaba de lo más feliz y orgullosa de que su amigo fuera un excelente conductor, Trunks notó esto de Pan y esto lo alegro mucho

ella era feliz junto a el, era lo que más le importaba en ese momento, se sentía muy bien esa sensación, con emoción y adrenalina Trunks fue en busca de Goten chocando varios carritos a su paso,

Goten y bra trataban de esquivar los carritos que los querían chocar, Bra le gritaba emocionada a Goten que tuviera cuidado y que estrellaran esos carritos cercanos, Goten logró estrellar varios

Carritos que iban a su camino pero no encontraba a Trunks y Pan en ninguna parte… (el espacio de los carritos chocones era muuuy grande xDDD)

Mientras Goten y Bra estrellaban más carritos ellos no se percataron de nada hasta que sintieron un fuerte choque por el lado izquierdo del carrito, eran Trunks y Pan…

Los dos tenían una sonrisa malévola y satisfecha por haber podido chocar a sus amigos y no haber recibido ningún golpe de ellos y demás carritos,

Trunks orgulloso de su habilidad y por el choque sonrió y le guiño malosamente un ojo a Goten, Goten quedó muy disgustado y quería la revancha.

Pero las chicas se habían divertido mucho ya con los carritos chocones y querían ir a otra atracción...

Iban recorriendo el parque y las chicas se antojaron de algodón de azúcar (ese dulce rosadito que parece una nube rosada y se deshace en la boca, no se cómo se llama en otros países xD)

Las chicas alegres se comían su algodón de azúcar mientras caminaban junto a los chicos en busca de más atracciones,

En eso Pan le gustó un oso gigante con la palabra (I love you) escrita dentro de un corazón en el centro del estomago, Trunks lo notó y decidió jugar al tiro al blanco con la cara de mr. Satan en movimiento,

Para ganar el oso y regalárselo a Pan ( aww que tierno *-* xD) el señor que estaba administrando el juego le dio 3 pelotas de beisbol,

él tenía que derribar por lo menos 2 blancos en movimiento con la cara de mr. Satan para ganar algún premio, todos lo miraban expectantes en especial Pan,

Trunks cogió la primera bola apuntando bien mientras veía los blancos moverse, miró bien, disparó y logro derribar el primer blanco,

cogió la segunda pelota apuntó bien y disparó, logró derribar un blanco lejano, luego cogió la ultima pelota de beisbol y en esto empezó a apuntar bien para no fallar, cosa que era imposible

Para un saiyayin, ya que tenían los sentidos más agudizados. Trunks lanzó la pelota y logró esta ultima derribar el ultimo blanco.

Siii! (Dijo Trunks muy emocionado y orgulloso de si mismo, Pan: Sii! Viva! Ganaste Trunks! (Dijo para muy pero muy feliz y orgullosa de su amigo)

Ahora el señor le preguntó a Trunks que premio quería y él escogió aquel oso que tanto quería Pan, el lo recibió y se lo entrego tiernamente a Pan, ella muy feliz lo recibió y le dio un tierno abrazo a Trunks

En forma de agradecimiento.

Pan: muchas gracias Trunks! (Dijo ella aún abrazada a él) Trunks se sonrojó un poco y le devolvió el abrazo sonriéndole.

Trunks: de nada pequeña, con gusto lo gané para ti (dijo Trunks tiernamente mientras le dedicaba la más linda de sus sonrisas) esto sonrojó un poco a Pan

Ella la estaba pasando fenomenal junto a Trunks, se sentía de lo más feliz en ese momento….

Goten: vaya Pan que lindo regalo te dio Trunks! (dijo mientras le codeaba el brazo burlonamente)

Pan: si está muy lindo, gracias de nuevo Trunks… (Dijo Pan ruborizada) eso le agrado mucho a Trunks, en cuanto Pan esté feliz el también lo estaría, ese sentimiento le estaba agradando a Trunks,

Bra: si está muy lindo hermano… (Dijo ella con admiración y mirando a Goten porque el no hizo lo mismo por ella)

Los cuatro se dispusieron a subirse en más atracciones Trunks le sugirió a Pan guardar el oso de peluche en una Capsula para que no tuviera que llevarlo todo el tiempo, ella aceptó,

Se montaron en muchas atracciones… en el pulpo: Trunks y Pan no paraban de reír emocionados por la adrenalina, Bra estaba también muy emocionada y Goten un poco, el estaba más un poco mareado por tanto movimiento

En las tazas gigantes: Pan no podía estar tan feliz que en ese día y más en compañía de sus amigos y tío pero más por la compañía de Trunks, mientras giraban en las tazas juntos

Trunks y Pan jugaron a hacer girar tan rápido como podía la taza, Goten y Bra quienes estaban girando lenta y románticamente en su tasa se quedaron viendo

Como Pan y Trunks giraban muy rápido y riendo en esa tasa,

Ellos quedaron con cara de ._.' Los dos Con una gotica en la frente estilo anime,

Ellos no entendían como esos dos les gustaba lo extremo, Trunks y Pan no paraban de reír y gritar de pura emoción y adrenalina por ir tan rápido en aquella tasa…

Apenas pararon la tasa ellos no podían dejar de verse y sonreír, Trunks notó que no había nada más hermoso que ver a Pan sonriendo tan vívidamente, era adorable verla así,

Esto llenó de alegría el corazón de Trunks, no podía para estos nuevos sentimientos que solo Pan lo hacían sentir, era de lo más agradable dejar correr libremente esos sentimientos en todo su cuerpo,

Era como una morfina en todo su cuerpo, se sentía muy bien, el no quería dejar que esos sentimientos dejaran de hacerlo sentir como se sentía en ese momento…. Vivo.

Ellos luego se montaron en muchas más atracciones en todas Pan y Trunks la pasaban cada vez mejor…. Este día no podría ser mejor para ellos dos, por otro lado Bra y Goten también se divertían pero no tan

Extremadamente como lo hacían Pan y Trunks….. Llegaron a la ultima atracción que les quedaba por montar y era la imponente montaña rusa, la más grande que había de todos los parque de diversiones

Que había en la ciudad , a Pan se le salían los ojos de la emoción, y Trunks le pareció muy gracioso, estaban ya montados en sus puestos, todos estaban emocionados menos Goten,

El no le gustaban mucho las montañas rusas.

Pan: no puedo creer que estemos a punto de disfrutar de esta gran montaña rusa! (decía Pan muy emocionado)

Trunks: todos lo estamos…. Menos Goten jajajaja (Dijo en tono muy burlón) Pan no podía dejar de reír por lo que había dicho Trunks, ella sabía que a su tío no le gustaban las montañas rusas por una razón…

El tren empezó a moverse y se sentía ya como subía hasta llegar a lo más alto de los rieles cuando descendió velozmente recorriendo a toda velocidad cada parte de los rieles,

Pan y Trunks no podían con la emoción y la adrenalina tan fuerte que sentían no paraban de reír y gritar como nunca de la emoción…. era la cumbre del éxtasis de las atracciones, ellos estaban eufóricos.

, Bra también gritaba emocionada, En cada bajada y giro de esta no pasaba lo mismo con Goten el gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no era de emoción como los demás,

El gritaba de puro terror!, Él le temía a las montañas rusas….

Gritaba tanto que casi lloraba … (jajajaja…. pobre xDD), el tren siguió subiendo, bajando y dando giros bruscamente a gran velocidad hasta que al fin se detuvo,

Pan: wooow eso fue monstruosamente fenomenal! (Decía Pan aún eufórica y llena de adrenalina)

Trunks: concuerdo contigo Panny… jajajaja (digo con la más grande de las sonrisas)

Bra: wooow me divertí mucho hoy con ustedes chicos! (dijo Bra muy emocionada) aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Goten…. Te ves algo pálido jajajajaja (Dijo ella en tono muy burlón)

Goten apenas y podía estar de pie, estaba muy mareado y tenso por aquella experiencia.

Goten: ee.. Es.. Estoy bien chicos…. No se preocupen… (Dijo casi con esfuerzo)

Trunks: si claro cómo no! Jajajaja (Trunks dijo en tono muy burlón)

Terminaron de hablar y se dirigieron hasta la salida del parque, mientras caminaban Trunks no podía dejar de mirar a Pan, ella se veía tan radiante mientras sonreía,

Era muy hermosa cuando se veía tan feliz, su sola sonrisa irradiaba vida, el corazón de Trunks estaba tan feliz de ver que Pan la había pasado muy feliz a su lado que no había nada mejor que ese sentimiento

Mientras más pasaba con Pan más sentimientos ella le hacía sentir, quien iba a pensar que aquella pequeña niña le haría sentir de esa forma?, aquella niña con la que pasó todo un año en el espacio

Buscando las esferas del dragón por todo el universo y se metía todo el tiempo en problemas.. Esa misma niña traviesa y temperamental logró llenar de alegría y vida su corazón.

Trunks no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que Pan hacía a su vida tan solo con estar a su lado … solo la voz de Pan logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos

Pan: Trunks? (decía ella tratando de captar la atención de este)

Trunks: hum?... ee…. si dime Panny?(dijo al fin con voz suave)

Pan: tu hermana dijo que ya venía, fue a comprar un regalo con Goten… (Dijo con voz suave)

Trunks se percató de que se habían quedado solos, en ese momento si verlo venir Pan le dio un gran abrazo y le dijo

Pan: muchas gracias Trunks! La pase como nunca hoy… (Dijo estas palabras muy dulcemente mientras aún lo abrazaba, ella se sentía tan cómoda cerca de él que era lo más agradable que había,

Ella estaba muy feliz de compartir esos momentos con él, él la hacía sentir tan feliz como nadie podía hacerlo, solo con él se sentía completa… aún si su abuelito no estaba,

Trunks aún abrazándola no la quería soltar, se sentía tan bien tenerla tan cerca poder sentir su cuerpo y su calor, no quería que esto terminara jamás, pero tenía esto no duraría por siempre,

El aprovecho todo lo que pudo no si antes decirle a Pan mirándola fijamente a los ojos…

Trunks: Pan…. no sabes lo feliz que me hace poder estar junto a ti, no se qué sería de mí sin ti…. No sabes cuánto te…. (iba a confesarle sus sentimientos pero lo pensó mucho y no tuvo el valor suficiente para decírselo,

Así que cambió Las últimas palabras que iba a decir) quiero pequeña…eres la mejor amiga que nadie en el mundo pueda tener (dijo esto todo muy tiernamente, pero decepcionado de si mismo…. Era un cobarde)

Pan con ojos iluminados puso su mano en la mejilla derecha de Trunks lo miro tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego lo abrazo como nunca y le dijo

Trunks: Trunks siempre te querré, estarás siempre en mi corazón… siempre serás mi mejor amigo (dijo esto con mucho cariño y ternura, **por un** **momento pensé que me dirías que me amabas,**

**Pero Debió ser que lo malinterpreté así…** pensaba Pan un tanto confusa) ella todavía estaba abrazada a Trunks…

En tanto a Trunks… **quisiera ser más que tu mejor amigo… my Panny **(pensaba esto mientras sentía felicidad por saber que ella siempre lo querría y que lo llevaba en su corazón ,

y tristeza porque, él quería ser más que solo un amigo para Pan y fue un tonto al no confesarle lo que sentía, tuvo miedo de arruinar esa bonita amistad que tenían y por ende perderla para siempre.

Trunks: ** Trunks fuiste un tonto y lo peor … un cobarde…. **(Pensó el muy triste y decepcionado de si mismo) Trunks no quería dejarla ir ese día pero tuvo que resignarse a separarse de Pan sintiendo

Que los ki de Goten y Bra se acercaban… Pan pudo comprender porque él se había alejado de ella, ella también sintió los ki de Goten y Bra acercarse…

(por si se preguntan cuánto duraron Bra y Goten comprando el regalo fuero 10 minutos, porque tenían que hacer fila xD)

Trunks y Pan hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado mientras ellos se acercaban..

Bra: volvimos! Dijo bra ( en tono alegre)

Goten: nos demoramos un poco porque la fila para comprar regalos estaba un poco larga (dijo él un poco disgustado)

Bra : mira Panny lo que me regalo Goten! (Le dijo mientras le mostraba un osito panda )

Pan: aaaw está muy lindo Bra! :D ( Dijo ella muy alegre)

Ya era de noche , habían pasado horas divirtiéndose que sin darse cuenta ya había oscurecido

Goten: bueno creo que es hora de irnos (dijo Goten al fin)

Bra: si tienes razón… si no llegamos pronto a casa mi padre se enojará ( dijo un poco preocupada)

Trunks: si es mejor que nos demos prisa ( dijo mientras sentía tristeza de separarse de Pan)

Pan: está bien…. Pues entonces vámonos, antes de que se nos haga más tarde (dijo ella pero pensando tristemente, la había pasado tan bien junto con ellos y más con Trunks,

Que no quería que esto se terminara, diciendo esto Trunks sacó una capsula, la activó y de ella salió el auto, ellos se montaron como habían venido antes,

Trunks al volante, Pan a su lado ,Goten y Bra en la parte de atrás… se fueron hablando lo de bien que lo habían pasado hoy en el parque riéndose de buenas anécdotas que les habían pasado en aquel parque,

Trunks condujo hasta Capsule Corp donde se bajaron todos, Bra se despidió de Goten con un dulce beso en la mejilla, esto hizo ruborizar a Goten, quien la miró con ternura,

Luego ella se despido de un abrazo de Pan y luego entró con su peluche a su casa, Goten se despidió de Trunks y espero a que Pan hiciera lo mismo,

Esta vez Trunks fue el que le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Pan, (esto casi la hacía sonrojar pero se controló estando en presencia de su tío)

Trunks: cuídate pequeña te veré mañana en la tarde para entrenar… ( Dijo dulcemente a Pan)

Pan: está bien….hasta mañana Trunks (dijo tiernamente a su amigo)

Ya despedidos Goten se marchó con Pan acompañándola en el camino y separándose luego para ir a su propia casa con milk …

Mientras tenían minutos de haberse ido, Trunks se quedó afuera de su casa pensando en Pan, él quería haberla acompañado hasta su casa… pero no había necesidad ya que Goten lo podía hacer,

En eso se acordó… **el oso de Pan! Se le olvido pedírmelo… (** Pensó esto sacando la capsula que contenía el peluche) **será mejor que me de prisa y se lo entregue**…..

Pensando esto Trunks emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzar a Pan.

Pan se había despedido de su tío y tomaron caminos separados, Pan volando sola no demoro mucho en llegar a su casa, apenas aterrizó se percató de que un ki se acercaba rápido…

Ella se pudo dar cuenta del ser al que pertenecía ese ki…

Pan: **Trunks?... pero que hace aquí? (**pensó pan confundida mientras veía a Trunks aterrizar en frente de ella)

Trunks: Pan!... menos mal te pude alcanzar….. (Decía él con alivio)

Pan confundida del porque su amigo había venido hasta su casa le preguntó a él

Pan: sucede al Trunks? (preguntó extrañada)

Trunks: si, olvidaste esto… (Decía esto mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una capsula y la activó, de ella salió el oso de peluche que él había ganado por ella)

Pan: ay Trunks lo trajiste! Se me había olvidado, muchas gracias! (Dijo esto dándole un fuerte abrazo, él la atrapó y le devolvió el abrazo pero más tierno,

Trunks: si Panny…. Tenía que devolvértelo, es tuyo (le dijo dulcemente mientras la tenía en sus brazos), ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y el lo notó, ella se veía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna…

Ese toque de rubor en sus mejillas la hacían completamente hermosa, Trunks estaba maravillado ante lo que veía… era tan placentero todo esto que le pasaba que no quería que esto terminar nunca.

Pan: emm… bueno creo que es hora de que entre a mi casa.. (Dijo un poco triste)

Trunks notó su tristeza y con una mano en su mejilla la animo y le dijo…

Trunks: si es mejor que entres…. Pero no te preocupes te veré mañana (dijo sonriendo dulcemente) mirándola a los ojos djo:

Que descanses Panny… dicho esto le dio un beso tierno en la frente y se marchó

Pan: adiós Trunks!... te veré mañana! (le gritaba mientas lo veía alejarse volando)

Pan sin nada más que hacer afuera entró a su casa cargando a su oso de peluche,

Pan: Mamá, papá ya llegué! (dijo muy feliz a sus padres)

Hola hija como te fue?! Dijeron Videl y Gohan al mismo tiempo…

Pan: muy bien! Hoy avancé mucho en el entrenamiento y luego Salí con Bra, Trunks y el tío Goten a un parque de diversiones! La pasamos fenomenal! (Decía Pan muy feliz)

Gohan: me alegro mucho Panny de que hoy te haya ido muy bien y que estés feliz (dijo el con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz de ver lo feliz que era)

Videl: yo también hija, me alegro mucho! (dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Pan)

Gohan curioso de ver que Pan traía en sus brazos un gran oso de peluche color blanco le preguntó

Gohan: y ese peluche hija quien te lo dio? (preguntó muy curioso)

Pan un poco avergonzada de decirle que Trunks había sido el que se lo había ganado por ella y regalárselo prefirió mejor mentirle

Pan: aa… yo me lo gane en un juego en el parque (dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados)

Videl: aa que bueno… me alegro hija! (dijo feliz su madre)

Pan: bueno mamá, papá…. No tengo hambre…..Estoy muy cansada y mañana tengo que madrugar para ir a la escuela así que me iré a dormir (dijo ahora con un bostezo en señal de cansancio)

Videl: mmm está bien hija si no quieres comer puedes ir a dormir…( dijo tranquilamente)

Pan: bien! (dijo esto y se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla a los dos…

Que descanses Panny!... (Dijeron los dos)

Pan subió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se tiró en su cama mirando al techo, estaba realmente agotada por todo lo que había hecho hoy, se disponía a dormirse no son antes pensar

En todo lo que había hecho hoy, en todo lo que había disfrutado con Bra, su tío y en especial con Trunks, la habían pasado de lo más genial, ella no se había divertido tanto en su vida si no fuera por Trunks

Era el único que la hacía sentir de esa forma, ella sabía que no era la misma sin él, ella lo quería demasiado… mientras Pan se la pasó pensando en él no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida

Entre sus sueños se le escapó una sonrisa y dijo…

**Te quiero Trunks…. **Y durmió placida y profundamente esa noche…

Continuará….. :)


	7. Capitulo 7: Realidad

**Capitulo 7: Realidad**

Luego de aquel fin de semana que estuvo cargado de muchas emociones Trunks, Pan, Bra y Goten tenían que volver a la rutina de semana,

Trunks tenía que trabajar y ocuparse de adelantar el trabajo que había pospuesto, Goten también tenía que trabajar, Él trabajaba medio tiempo en una tienda de artículos electrónicos,

Pan y Bra tenían que asistir a la escuela…

Pan se había levantado a la hora en que siempre acostumbraba para ir a la escuela, solo que esta vez se había levantado de muy buen humor, ella se baño, vistió y se dispuso a desayunar

Sus padres estaban contentos de que Pan tuviera un nuevo semblante y estuviera feliz, ella terminó de desayunar, se cepilló los dientes y se despidió de sus padres para luego emprender vuelo hacia su escuela.

Pan aterrizó como de costumbre en el último piso de la escuela, bajo rápido las escaleras y caminó hasta su salón de clases mientras que Bra la interceptó en el camino y le preguntó cómo había amanecido

Bra: hola Panny, como estas hoy? (preguntó mientras la saludaba con un abrazo)

Pan: muy bien Bra :) (Decía esto con una sonrisa) Bra pudo notar que esta vez Pan si estaba de muy buen humor, esto le alegraba ella le gustaba que su amiga estuviera bien y no decaída como antes,

Ella sabía que Pan estaba tan cambiada gracias a su hermano, pero le iba a preguntar más cosas luego, ya que tenían que entrar a clases, Bra cursaba 1 año menos que Pan, ya que Pan está adelantada para su edad

Y estaba en último año, ellas se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivas clases.

**Mientras en Corporación Capsula…..**

Trunks había llegado a su trabajo muy elegante como siempre con un traje negro azulado, con una camisa manga larga blanca y una corbata roja con pequeños puntos azules oscuros, zapatos negros

y terminando su vestimenta llevaba puestas sus gafas, el con buen humor.. Pensaba en ese fin de semana que había volcado sus sentimientos 360°, El no quería olvidar todo lo que ocurrió esos 3 días con Pan,

Pero tarde o temprano el tenía que volver a la realidad. Ya en su oficina allí lo esperaba su secretaria Hishigo con 2 torres de puros informes y planos que tenía que revisar.

El lo notó y dio un gran suspiro para enseguida empezar, estuvo muy ocupado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, revisando informes, planos de nuevos proyectos y 3 reuniones con varios clientes…

Estaba exhausto y estresado… Trunks mirando la hora por estar con Pan se dio cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a su casa y entrenar con Pan ..

así que en medio de una reunión se levanto de la mesa en que estaba reunido con varios trabajadores de la empresa se disculpó y salió rápido de su oficina… todos quedaron con cara de ._.'

su secretaria con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotica en su frente les dijo a ellos que su jefe se le había presentado un percance familiar, para excusarlo de haber salido de esa manera..

Trunks salió de su empresa y prefirió ir volando hasta su casa así que se fue donde nadie lo viera y emprendió el vuelo…

Pan lo había pasado normal en su día de clases, luego de terminar su día escolar ella se fue a su casa, se cambió ella se vistió con una playera color purpura, unos blue jeans,

Botas purpuras, sus guantes negros y su pañuelo naranja que lo usaba más que todo cuando entrenaba, ella hizo rápidamente sus tareas y se fue a la casa de Bulma a entrenar con Trunks.

Goten luego de su trabajo de medio tiempo se fue a su casa, se cambió de ropa, el se puso una playera verde con amarillo, unos pantalones blancos y una botas amarillas,

Hecho esto se fue a entrenar con Trunks y Pan.. (Trunks ya los esperaba vestido con una playera sin mangas azul turquí que tenía el logo color blanco de la corporación atrás en la espalda,

Usaba un pantalón negro y botas amarillas con azul. Mientras Goten y Pan estaban en camino él tuvo tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas…..

**1ro**. Él ya no podía ocultar sus sentimientos por Pan.

**2do**. Él tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo…. su relación con Pan no era posible, al menos no por ahora.

**3ro**. Habían varias cosas que evitaban que él tuviera ahora una relación con Pan, la más importante era la diferencia de edad… 13 años era una suma que tenía que tener presente,

Pero era más difícil porque Pan era menor de edad, ella apenas con 15 años… en pocos meses 16, aún era muy pequeña, el tenía 29…. Era muy adulto para ella en este momento.

**4to**. Él tenía que hacer algo para no seguir comprometiéndose emocionalmente con Pan, ya era muy evidente lo que ella causaba en él,

Así que de tanto pensar tuvo al fin una buena idea…. El no podía estar con Pan en estos momentos, pero si en un futuro…. , así que el fingiría no sentir nada por Pan y hacer como si fuera lo que debería ser con ella,

Su mejor amigo y nada más pero sin dejar de ser atento con ella….. Eso hasta que Pan fuera mayor de edad aunque sea, y pudiera intentar algo con ella,….. Claro si ella sentía lo mismo por él,

Así que había podido encontrar una solución Temporal a su problema sentimental con Pan, aunque le doliera con todo el corazón alejarse de ella esa era la mejor opción por ahora.

Así que todo estaba planeado, El Se había hecho esa Promesa.

Trunks más aliviado y con mejor humor pudo escuchar el timbre

Y por el ki pudo sentir que eran Goten y Pan… Trunks abrió la puerta y saludó a sus 2 mejores amigos.

Trunks: Goten…. Pan… que gusto verlos.. Sigan (dijo con una sonrisa)

Pan: Hola Trunks! (dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa y le dio un abrazo, él por inercia la abrazó también pero tratando de ser solo amistoso)

Trunks: Hola pequeña ( le dijo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se separaban lentamente y terminaba su abrazo)

Goten: Hola Trunks .. Trunks: que hay Goten! Terminando de saludarse En eso.. Ellos luego se dispusieron a entrar, saludaron a Bulma y se fueron a la máquina de gravedad a entrenar.

Esta vez Trunks entrenaría con su padre Vegeta y por ende Goten y Pan.

Los 4 como las otras veces habían entrenado arduamente casi parejos, Pan cada vez le era más fácil luchar con gravedad aumentada y cada vez era mucho más fuerte.

Luego de que terminaran de entrenar por 3 horas salieron de la maquina y fueron a la sala, donde como de costumbre Bulma les tenía un banquete de comida.

Bra saludó muy emocionada a Goten con un beso en la mejilla, el muy feliz la abrazó con ternura.

Trunks y Pan por otro lado estaban hablando de cómo le había ido hoy a cada uno (Trunks trataba de parecer natural cuando hablaba con Pan, sin mostrar mucho de lo que ya era evidente).

Vegeta, Trunks, Goten y Pan comieron con mucho apetito saiyayin, entrenar los dejaba muy hambrientos.

Bulma y Bra eran las únicas que comían como humanos normales….

El resto de lo que quedaba de la tarde los chicos vieron una película de terror en la tele elegida por Pan, Trunks y Goten, comiendo palomitas de maíz, Bra tuvo que aceptar la película

Pero no le importó mucho ya que si era una de terror y se asustaba tenía el pretexto para estar muy cerca de Goten y abrazarlo cuando se asustara. La pasaron muy bien los 4 juntos esa tarde.

Goten y Pan ya tenían que irse y se despidieron de Bra y Trunks cada uno de un brazo, terminado esto ellos dos salieron volando a sus casas.

La semana no fue muy diferente Trunks y Goten trabajaban más Trunks ya que tenía mucho que hacer, Pan y Bra estudiaban y en la tarde los tres estrenaban con Vegeta, ellos se intercalaban en el entrenamiento

Trunks y Goten, Pan y Vegeta y así sucesivamente. Trunks había disimulado muy bien sus sentimientos con Pan y la Había podido tratar todo el tiempo solo como amigos, pero no dejando de ser atento con ella

, claro… sin olvidar su promesa.

Pan no sospechaba mucho del cambio que Trunks había tenido con ella desde ese lunes.. Pero no le prestaba mucha atención, con tal de verse y estar con él no importaba.

Ella no sentía ya ese fuerte dolor que le provocaba el sentimiento de la ausencia de su abuelito Gokú, eran pocas las veces que se sentía un poco decaída, ella antes de ir a entrenar con Trunks

Pasaba donde su abuelita milk para ayudarla a planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de su papá… la semana había pasado pronto, ya era sábado y ya estaban alistando todos los preparativos para la fiesta de Gohan

En casa de Bulma, ya le habían avisado a todos los amigos cercanos, hasta Kamisama (dende) vendría al cumpleaños de su amigo, también Yamcha, Ten shin han en compañía de Chaoz,

El maestro Roshi, Puar, Oulong, Yayirobe, krilin con su esposa #18 y su hija Marron, y mr. Satan con Majin Buu todos asistirían. Solo faltarían 2 personas que fueron muy importantes para Gohan…

Su padre Gokú y su maestro Piccolo quien había sido como su otro padre… esta sería una muy buena fiesta…. Pan salió de compras al fin con Bra como habían quedado hace mucho,

Bra se compró un vestido muy lindo era un poco corto y de color negro muy elegante, este hacía resaltar su cabello y sus ojos azules, también compró unos tacones muy hermosos del mismo color,

Por otro lado Pan con ayuda de Bra se compro un hermoso vestido color azul rey, le quedaba perfecto detallando su pequeña figura, junto a este vestido se compró unos tacones muy hermosos color negro.

(Aunque ella casi nunca los usaba)

Bra: ay Panny te verás hermosa! (dijo ella orgullosa de lo bella que su amiga se vería) Pan se ruborizó un poco y sonrió

Pan: gracias Bra… esta será una fiesta muy importante para mi padre, así que quiero estar bonita en su día especial! (dijo ella tiernamente con una linda sonrisa)

Bra: seguro vas a ser el centro de atención más que tu padre (dijo ella un tanto burlona y segura de lo hermosa que quedaría su amiga)

Pan: espero que no lo sea jajajaja (dijo riendo para finalizar la conversación)

Todo ya estaba listo para la fiesta de este día, la comida, la música, los invitados, la ropa que usarían…. Solo falta que cayera la tarde para que empezara…

Continuará…. :)


	8. Capitulo 8: Alegre Encuentro

**Capitulo 8: Alegre Compañia**

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Gohan, el cumplía 38 años…., todo estaba listo para su fiesta y solo faltaba que cayera la tarde para empezar con la fiesta.

Pan y Bra ya habían comprado unos vestidos para ponerse hoy en la fiesta, era un Día de chicas ya que Bra iba a arreglar a Pan para que quedara bonita para hoy.

Milk y Bulma habían hecho todo un festín con sus mejores platos de comida que les quedaron exquisitos, era ya la tarde y los invitados ya venían uno por uno,

Videl estaba distrayendo a su esposo comprando cosas para la casa mientras le preparaban la sorpresa en casa de Bulma.

**En casa de Bulma… (Toca resaltar que ustedes se pueden imaginar cómo deseen cómo estarán vestidos los invitados xD los que no cambian de ropa son, tenshinhan, maestro Roshi, Mr. Satan, Majin Buu, dende y uub)**

Bulma recibió a todos los invitados, todos estaban muy felices de volverse a ver.

Krilin: vaya esta fiesta esta genial! No crees 18? (dijo Krilin con alegría)

#18: mmm si…. (Dijo ella con poca alegría cruzada de brazos, a ella no le emocionaban mucho las fiestas)

Yamcha: que bueno poder volverlos a ver, hace meses que no sabía nada de ustedes (dijo con mucha alegría) por lo que veo Bulma te esmeraste con Milk para hacer esta fiesta (dijo con admiración)

Bulma: gracias yamcha, no fue nada ayudar a Milk a hacer la fiesta de Gohan aquí, es un placer para mi hacer fiestas (dijo muy alegre mientras guiñaba un ojo)

Milk: todo está perfecto para mi Gohan…. si tan solo mi Gokú estuviera aquí…. (Dijo con las manos entrelazadas, alegre y al mismo tiempo nostálgica, de verdad extrañaba a su esposo)

Tenshinhan: estoy seguro que Gokú aunque no esté con nosotros, nunca será olvidado por lo que fue…. (Dijo con gran admiración)

Bulma: si…. Es verdad, Gokú fue un gran hombre… :) (Dijo ella con una sonrisa nostálgica)

Chaoz: ten ha estado entrenando duro desde que Gokú se fue…

Krilin: si hay que estar fuertes ya que ya no está Gokú para salvar la tierra…, yo ya no estreno como antes ya que no soy tan joven como antes… :/ , por cierto…. Donde esta Vegeta? (preguntó curioso)

Bulma: está entrenando aún en la máquina de gravedad como siempre u.u' (decía Bulma con un suspiro)

Yamcha: se ve que Vegeta no ha cambiado nada… (Dijo burlonamente)

Bulma: si lo se…. u.u´ y desde que se fue Gokú se ha puesto a entrenar mucho más duro que antes…., dice que como saiyayin es su deber ahora que no está Gokú de proteger la tierra de cualquier amenaza….

Ellos hablaron durante un tiempo…

Por otro lado de la casa estaban dende, Mr. Satan y Majin Buu….

Majin Buu estaba frente a un bufet lleno de comida el amaba comer rica comida como acostumbraba…

Majin Buu: aah! ... mmmmmm…. a Buu le gusta! ( ^_^ ) (Dijo feliz con su típica voz)

Mr. Satan: oye Buu no seas tragón… ven acá!, hay que disfrutar de la fiesta! (le gritó con ánimo) es bueno estar ausente de vez en cuando de los reporteros y fans (dijo riendo con los ojos cerrados, fanfarroneando xD)

Dende: vaya si que todo está alegre por acá… (Dijo feliz de que la tierra estuviera en paz y que todos estaban felices disfrutando)

El maestro Roshi estaba con puar, Oolong y yayirobe...

El maestro Roshi veía una de sus típicas revistas para adultos mientras que sonreía morbosamente y tenia hemorragia nasal (xD ese Roshi es todo un sinvergüenza xDD)

Maestro Roshi: ooh! Pero que chicas tan lindas se ven con esos pequeños bikinis! (Diciendo mientras le sangraba la nariz como de costumbre xDDDD)

Oolong: maestro Roshi usted nunca cambia…. ¬¬ (le decía con tono muy obvio)

Yayirobe: cuanto tiempo creen que se demore Gohan en venir? (dijo un tanto impaciente con los brazos cruzados)

Puar: probablemente no demore en llegar con Videl… (Dijo con su típica voz)

Yayirobe: mm… ni modo, tendremos que esperar más… (Dijo un tanto molesto… no le gustaba el tener que esperar)

Por otro lado estaban los jóvenes…

Trunks, Goten, Marron y uub…

Marron: Hola chicos como han estado? (preguntaba alegremente, marron estaba en otro país de vacaciones… por eso no estaba con ellos, ella ya salió de la universidad, estudió diseño de interiores)

Goten: hola marron, yo muy bien… trabajando y entrenando con Trunks y Pan (dijo sonriendo)

Trunks: yo también, he estado con mucho trabajo estos meses… pero he podido sacar tiempo para entrenar con Pan y Goten (dijo con alegría estas últimas palabras)

Marron: y tú Uub?

Uub: Hola chicos!, bueno yo he estado ocupado ayudando a los de mi aldea y entrenando como siempre… (Dijo muy feliz) y tú Marron?

Marron: bueno ya que salí de la universidad me tomé unas vacaciones a parís... (Dijo con una sonrisa)

Goten: eso suena genial! Bien por ti Marron :) (Le dijo con una sonrisa)

Marron: muchas gracias Goten! ^_^ , por cierto donde están Pan y Bra?

Trunks: ellas deben de estar arriba, no deben de demorar en bajar pronto, (dijo con una sonrisa)

(A** los únicos a los que me tomo el trabajo de decir cómo están vestidos son a Pan, Trunks, Goten y Bra…. del resto como les dije arriba, queda en sus imaginaciones xD)**

Trunks estaba muy elegante hoy llevaba puesto un traje color Gris azulado, camisa gris, corbata roja escarlata y para terminar zapatos negros.

Goten vestía un poco más informal… una chaqueta de cuero negra, playera blanca, blue jeans y zapatos negros.

En cuantos a las chicas….

Ellas ya estaban casi listas para bajar…

Bra se había arreglado muy elegante, ella vestía un vestido negro straple un poco corto sencillo pero elegante, con ellos se colocó tacones blancos con negros. Y de accesorios aretes plateados y pulseras de colores metálicos.

En cuanto a Pan…. Bueno ella Gracias a Bra que la arregló estaba muy hermosa, ella se vistió con un vestido azul rey un poco arriba de las rodillas tenía un cinturón delgado color negro que rodeaba la cintura era muy hermoso,

Con este llevaba tacones negros, usaba pendientes color zafiro y un collar de plata que tenía un corazón colgando. Y un cintillo del mismo color del vestido recogía un poco su cabello.

Bra la había maquillado un poco ya que Pan era muy linda y no necesitaba de mucho maquillaje.

Bra: quedaste hermosísima Panny :D (Dijo orgullosa de su amiga. Pan solo pudo sonrojarse). Seguro serás el centro de atención hoy! (dijo esto con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo) vamos es hora de bajar :)

En fin… abajo todos estaban muy alegres, disfrutando de la música, el ambiente y la comida.

Los chicos estaban pasándola bien hablando y riendo… cuando…

Marron: wow que hermosas se ven! (dijo con admiración) dicho Trunks, Goten y Uub voltearon a ver que había visto Marron…

Goten: woow que hermosas se ven (decía también con admiración) **Bra se ve muy hermosa…. Y mi sobrinita también… se ve que ya no son unas niñas. (**Pensaba detallando a las chicas que bajaban hacia ellos)

Uub: vaya que si se ven lindas (dijo alegremente)

El único que no decía nada era Trunks… el estaba casi que hipnotizado con lo hermosa que estaba Pan hoy… el no podía dejar de mirarla, sus ojos estaban posados solo en ella…

No podía creer que esa era su pequeña Pan, que ya no era tan pequeña, ese vestido y todo el conjunto le quedaba a la perfección… dejando ver su pequeña y linda figura.

Trunks no podía controlar sus pensamientos, no estaban siendo coherentes..., sus emociones y sentimientos por Pan estaban a flor de piel, no sabía si podría controlarse hoy junto a ella.

Todos veían lo lindas que estaban Pan y Bra… pero Pan hoy resaltaba mucho más…

Krilin: vaya si que Pan está muy hermosa hoy…. Seguro Gokú estuviera hora mismo orgulloso de tener una nieta tan linda como ella… (Decía con una suave sonrisa y admiración)

Bulma: concuerdo contigo krilin, hoy Pan está muy hermosa hoy :) (Dijo con tono maternal)

Milk: ayy mi pequeña nieta ya es una hermosa señorita! Mi Gohan debe de estar muy orgulloso de ella! (decía ella nostálgicamente alegre y orgullosa de su nieta)

Bra: te lo dije! (dijo a Pan mientras le guiño un ojo y sonrió)

Ellas ya estando con los chicos empezaron a saludar..

Marron! Dijeron las dos alegres mientras que la abrazaron al tiempo…

Marron: hola chicas! Están muy lindas hoy! (les dijo con una sonrisa)

Gracias! Dijeron al tiempo…

Goten: Bra! Pero si estas muy hermosa! (le decía mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla) esto hizo sonrojar a Bra.

Bra: gracias Goten! Tu también te ves bien… (Le dijo dulcemente) esto hizo sonreír a Goten.

Goten: sobrina tu también estas muy hermosa hoy! (le dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un abrazo) esto hizo sonrojar un poco a Pan...

Pan: gracias tío Goten... (Dijo sonriendo)

Uub: chicas están muy lindas hoy! (les dijo mientras las abrazaba)

Muchas gracias Uub... Dijeron al tiempo.

Por último estaba Trunks, el todavía sin habla no sabía que decirle a Pan... Viendo esto Pan lo saludó primero...

Pan: hola Trunks! :) (Dijo con una amplia sonrisa detallando que su amigo hoy estaba muy guapo)

Trunks muy sonrojado no sabía que responderle… su mente no quería cooperar con el él en ese momento… tenía tantos pensamientos y sentimientos que el cuerpo no le respondía...

Hasta que cogió aire y por fin pudo hablar...

Trunks: Panny te ves muy hermosa hoy… (Lo dijo muy tiernamente con la más cálida de sus sonrisas) Pan no pudo evitar ruborizarse… esas palabras le agradaron mucho...

Pan: emm gracias Trunks…. Tu… también te ves muy bien… (Dijo con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada)

Trunks no pudo evitarlo y le dio un tierno abrazo... (Esto puso a Pan roja como un tomate...)

Trunks: Gohan debe de sentirse feliz de tener una hija tan linda como tú pequeña (le dijo muy dulcemente) Pan no podía estar más ruborizada porque no podía…

Pan: gr... Gracias Trunks… (Dijo un poco avergonzada) a Trunks le agradó mucho eso, sonrió….

En eso llego Mr. Satan a saludar a su única nieta...

Mr. Satan: Panny pequeña! Pero que hermosa estas! (Dijo muy feliz) eres igual de hermosa que tu madre! (dijo muy orgulloso y la abrazó)

Pan: abuelo basta!….me harás sonrojar (decía Pan avergonzada)

Mr. Satan: está bien... Está bien…. pero no puedo evitar estar muy orgulloso de ti mi pequeña (dijo dulcemente) Pan sonrió ante lo que había dicho su abuelo.

En esto yamcha habló: muchachos Videl ya viene con Gohan así que escóndanse!, todos hicieron caso a lo que había dicho ocultaron su ki y se escondieron

Y en poco segundos entro Videl con Gohan,

Todo estaba oscuro y no se veía nada...

Gohan: pero que pasa aquí que esta tan oscuro? En ese momento se prendió la luz y todos gritaron SORPRESAAA! Todos estaban felices por ver a Gohan…

Gohan estaba muy sorprendido y feliz de que hubieran preparado esto para él…. Su esposa lo besó y le dio un abrazo

Videl: Feliz cumpleaños amor! (dijo dulcemente mientras que Gohan muy feliz le devolvió el abrazo)

Gohan: gracias… te amo Videl (dijo tiernamente y le dio un beso tierno en los labios)

En eso sale Pan muy feliz…..abraza fuertemente a su padre y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla

Pan: papi! Feliz cumpleaños! (Le dijo con la más grandes de las sonrisas)

Gohan sorprendido y feliz de lo hermosa que estaba su hija no pudo evitar abrazarla y darle también un beso en la frente...

Gohan: mi pequeña Panny como estas de hermosa! (dijo muy paternal orgulloso de su hija) Pan solo sonreía de lo feliz que estaba...

Milk: mi Gohan! Feliz cumpleaños hijo! , Te quiero! (dijo ella muy feliz abrazándolo fuertemente)

Gohan: gracias mamá yo también te quiero! (dijo el dulcemente mientras le daba un beso en la frente)

En eso todos se acercaron a saludar y felicitar a Gohan por su cumpleaños…. Vegeta ya estaba en la sala recostado en una pared, el solo le dedico nada mas una leve sonrisa…

Luego de eso todos estaban comiendo la comida que Milk y Bulma prepararon con tanto esmero… la comida estaba deliciosa,

Luego de eso sacaron una champaña y brindaron por Gohan….. POR GOHAN! Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo muy alegres….

La estaban pasando muy bien todos… con buena música, buena comida, hablando y riendo… no la podían estar pasando mejor…

Luego de eso Bulma coloco buena música para bailar…

Algunos se animaron a bailar...

Bulma, Milk, Yamcha, el maestro Roshi, Mr. Satan, Gohan y Videl, Goten y Bra, Uub y Marron y por ultimo…

Pan estaba sentada en una de las mesas que había… viendo como ellos bailaban… en eso vio que alguien le había tendido la mano…

Pan: Trunks…. (Miró sorprendida a su amigo)

Trunks: le gustaría a la señorita Son bailar conmigo? (pregunto con la más linda sonrisa que tenía dulcemente y lo más caballeroso posible)

Pan sin poder decir nada asintió con la cabeza… un poco sonrojada…

Trunks tomó de la mano a Pan y la condujo hasta donde los demás estaban bailando…. Justo colocaron una canción lenta…. (Jajajaja que ayuda no? xDD)

Trunks tomó con una mano suavemente a Pan de la cintura y con la otra tuvo sostenida una mano de ella, ella colocó su mano libre en el hombro de él…

Lentamente empezaron a bailar…. Trunks no podía dejar de mirar fijamente a los ojos a Pan, estaba perdido en sus ojos negros tan profundos, en su belleza….

Ella hoy estaba increíblemente hermosa Para él…., Pan por otro lado trataba de esquivar esos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con mucha intensidad….

Ella se podía perder en lo profundo de esos ojos azules,

Así que por eso desviaba la mirada a otro lado (no quería que Trunks la viera sonrojarse por él al perderse en aquellos bellos ojos azules...)

Trunks: en serio Panny hoy te ves muy bella… (Dijo tiernamente admirando a su bella amiga) Pan miraba hacia abajo para ocultar su vergüenza…. Pero alzó su rostro para verlo y decirle...

Pan: gracias Trunks… eres muy dulce… (Dijo dulcemente mirándolo a los ojos)... Para Trunks esto fue música para sus oídos, esto le hizo sentir muy feliz…

Trunks estaba muy feliz por estar junto a Pan, nada lo hacía más feliz de pasar aquellos momentos con la chica que más amaba en el mundo…, él quería poder estar con ella sin

Limites, entregar todo su amor a ella, pero no podía, no por ahora… aunque le doliera con todo su corazón tenía que esperarla, y seguir con su promesa,

Aunque hoy quisiera romperla, el no sabía porque ahora sentía muchas ganas de poder besarla, que se sentiría sentir esos pequeños labios contra los suyos, sentir su cálido aliento

Y ese dulce sabor de ellos…. Pero tenía que resignarse, Él tenía que esperar por ella, era muy frustrante para él…. Por ahora solo podía disfrutar de su cercanía mientras bailaban…

Ellos disfrutaron de la cercanía uno del otro, hasta que era tiempo de partir el pastel de cumpleaños de Gohan…

Trunks: creo que deberíamos ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Gohan (dijo sonriendo con un poco de tristeza, el no quería separarse de Pan)

Pan: si es verdad…. (Dijo también Pan un poco triste, ella la estaba pasando tan bien con Trunks) ellos se separaron y fueron donde estaban los demás,

Celebraron el cumpleaños de Gohan, comieron pastel, luego de eso ya todos se disponían a irse a sus casas… agradecieron a Bulma y a Milk por la fiesta y se despidieron,

La fiesta había sido genial…, todos casi se habían ido, Solo quedaban Milk, Goten, Videl, Gohan y Pan

Videl: bueno todo estuvo perfecto… gracias Milk y Bulma por hacerle esta fiesta a mi Gohan (dijo muy feliz)

Bulma: de nada Videl…. sabes que a mí me encantan las fiestas, así que lo hice con gusto :) (Dijo con una sonrisa complacida)

Gohan: buenos es mejor que nos vayamos…. Gracias por todo Bulma, nos vemos en el trabajo (Gohan trabajaba con Bulma creando nuevos Prototipos de la C.C)

El agarrado de Videl salió de la casa no sin antes…. Pan es hora de irnos, despídete rápido… (Dijo con tono suave)

Bulma: cuídense, nos vemos después!...

Milk: Goten y yo también nos vamos… así que gracias por todo Bulma… (Dijo dándole un amistoso abrazo)

Bulma: de nada Milk… gracias a ti por compartir tus recetas conmigo (dijo sonriendo)

Goten se despidió de Bra de un tierno beso en la mejilla y un abrazo… ella feliz lo abrazó tiernamente...

El se despidió de Trunks, Pan y Bulma y salió volando con su mamá en brazos…

Mientras Pan….

Pan: ya me tengo que ir Trunks :(… así que….nos vemos mañana…. Gracias por todo (dijo un poco triste y lo abrazó)

Trunks: adiós…. Te quiero mucho Panny, (dijo mientras la miraba tiernamente y le dijo un beso en la mejilla, aunque él quisiera haberle podido dar ese beso en los labios, por ultimo la abrazó)

Luego de esto la saltó y ella se despidió de Bra y Bulma… incluso de Vegeta…

Ella salió volando con sus padres…

Trunks: adiós… mi pequeña… (Dijo Trunks con ternura mientras veía a su amiga irse)

Continuará….. :)


	9. Capitulo 9: Cuestión de Tiempo

**Capitulo 9: Cuestión de tiempo**

**5 meses después….**

Cinco meses habían pasado desde aquella fiesta de Gohan, y todo seguía como antes…

Trunks tenía mucho trabajo, casi no le quedaba tiempo para nada, pero con todo y eso el podía sacar un tiempo para entrenar con Pan y Goten..

El después de esa fiesta le fue más difícil mantenerse solo como un amigo para Pan, el se sentía más atraído hacia ella después de eso, pero logró mantenerse a pesar de la tentación.

Pan por otro lado estuvo muy feliz de pasar todos estos meses junto a Trunks, él había sido de gran ayuda para que ella se sintiera mejor por la ausencia de su abuelito…

Ella se había hecho muy fuerte es estos meses que la pasó entrenando con Trunks, Goten y Vegeta, todos ellos habían aumentado su poder.

Goten y Bra ya se habían vuelto novios en esos meses.. Trunks y Pan salían con ellos aunque no fueran nada más que amigos…. Salían a divertirse mucho

A veces hasta Marron y Uub se les unían la pasaban muy bien juntos, ya en una semana Pan se graduaría de la preparatoria y cumpliría sus 16 años,

Este mes para Pan era un mes muy importante no solo por que se graduaba, si no porque también era su cumpleaños, era una semana después de su grado,

Pero ella no estaba tan feliz que llegara este mes…

*Flash back*…

Videl: hija tu padre y yo te tenemos una sorpresa! (dijo ella muy feliz)

Pan se alegro por aquella sorpresa, ella estaba muy curiosa en saber que era.

Pan: enserio?! Que es! (Dijo muy emocionada)

Gohan: hija debido que has tenido excelentes notas en tus estudios, creímos que era buena idea inscribirte en una universidad, así que lo hicimos, y te aceptaron en la universidad de Londres

(**xD supongo yo que ellos viven en Japón? ._. xDD)**

Pan quedó estupefacta, sorprendida por la noticia que le habían dado sus padres, ella en si no quería irse; no quería alejarse de su familia, de sus amigos y mucho menos de Trunks.

Videl: y que te parece la idea Panny? (le preguntó al ver que su hija no respondía)

Pan: porque no me consultaron primero si quería irme? (preguntó ella disgustada ahora con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño)

Gohan: Panny hija pensamos que sería lo mejor para ti, para que aprovecharas esta oportunidad de estudiar en otro país, conocer otras culturas y nuevas personas,

Te hará bien estar fuera por un tiempo hija…. (le dijo dulcemente)

Pan: pero yo no quiero alejarme de nadie ni irme de este país!, yo quiero estar con ustedes, con mis amigos, con… (No terminó lo que iba a decir, ella quería estar junto a Trunks, pero prefirió no decir nada, así que cambió lo que iba a decir) con mi abuelita y el tío Goten…. (Dijo tristemente casi con lágrimas en los ojos)

Gohan: la decisión ya está tomada Pan, así que apenas te gradúes empacarás las maletas para irte a Londres el día siguiente. (Dijo en tono serio).

Pan no quería escuchar más sobre eso. Ella estaba muy triste y enojada, con lagrimas en los ojos subió a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama mirando al techo con la mirada muy triste..

Pan tenía muchos sentimientos y pensamientos en su cabeza… ella giró su cabeza en dirección a aquel oso de peluche que Trunks le había regalado, y con lágrimas en sus ojos pensó

Pan:** No!, yo no quiero alejarme de mi familia ni de mis amigos y de ti Trunks….. No se qué sería de mi sin él, mi vida sería como antes si no está él!**

Pan no dejaba de tener esos pensamientos en su mente…. Ese fue un día muy triste para ella….

*Fin del Flash Back*

Pan estaba en la escuela con Bra ellas estaban en el almuerzo, en eso Bra notó que su amiga estaba extraña….

Bra Panny te sucede algo?, te vez algo triste… (Preguntó un poco preocupada)

Pan: No, todo está bien Bra no es nada…. (Dijo ella dándole cero importancia al asunto)

Bra: Panny puedes decirme lo que te pasa, somos amigas no?, puedes confiar en mi…

Pan no tenía más remedio que decirle a su amiga lo que le pasaba.. Después de todo ella confiaba en su amiga..

Pan: verás…. Yo me gradúo en una semana…. Y mis padres me inscribieron en una universidad en Londres….. Así que me iré… (Dijo ella con tono muy triste)

Bra sorprendida ahora sabía porque su amiga estaba tan decaída….

Bra: ay pan no puede ser…. Y ya no hay vuelta a atrás? (decía ella muy triste)

Pan: lamentablemente no, mi papá ya compró el tiquete y ya arregló todo para mi viaje…(dijo muy triste, en su mirada se podía ver la tristeza que sentía)

Bra: Panny te extrañaré mucho!... No tendré a quien contarle mis cosas… (Dijo ella con mirada triste)

Pan: yo también te extrañaré mucho, por favor no se lo digas a Trunks si?, no quiero que se ponga triste por mí, yo se lo diré cuando sea el momento, (dijo en tono melancólico)

Bra: está bien no se lo diré….. Pero tienes que decírselo pronto esto no le va a gustar nada a mi hermano… (Dijo ella, ella ya sospechaba que su hermano estaba enamorado de Pan)

Pan: lo se… bueno….. En realidad pensaba decírselo en mi fiesta de Grado… (Dijo ella un poco triste)

Bra: porque esperarás hasta el último día para decírselo? No me parece buena idea Pan, el necesita saberlo antes de que ya te vayas… (Dijo ella un tanto molesta)

Pan: es que quiero estar bien con él lo que me quede de esta semana aquí, sin tener que verlo triste por mi partida…. (Confesó ella avergonzada)

Bra comprendió a su amiga, ella no quería que su hermano sufriera por su partida mientras estuviera acá…

Bra: está bien Pan como quieras… solo trata de pasarla feliz con él, esto será muy duro para él el que te vayas…

Pan: lo sé….. Para mí también lo será… (Dijo ella con la mirada en el suelo)

Bra: entonces tocará festejar tu cumpleaños el mismo día de tu grado no?

Pan: si…. Eso creo…. Mis padres no me dejarían ir sin antes festejar juntos mi cumpleaños…

Bra: entonces ya está decidido…. Celebraremos tu grado y cumpleaños en mi casa….

Pan: gracias Bra… suena genial…. (Dijo ella un poco feliz, pero con la mirada triste dio un suspiro)

Bra: que sucede?

Pan: no sé como podre vivir lejos de ustedes…. (Dijo con la mirada en el suelo)

Bra: será difícil, pero no es que nunca vayas a regresar…. Estaremos esperándote no te preocupes, todo va estar bien, Panny no tienes por qué preocuparte…

(Dijo con una sonrisa dándole ánimos y confianza a su amiga)

Pan: gracias amiga…..Te quiero mucho! (dijo Pan con una sonrisa y abrazó a su amiga)

Luego de la escuela Pan fue a su casa y luego se dirigió a la casa de Trunks para entrenar….

Ella llegó, tocó el timbre y abrió la puerta Bulma..

Pan: Hola Pan!, que gusto verte hoy, pasa…. (Dijo sonriente)

Pan: gracias bulma… (Dijo con una sonrisa)

Pan: mi Tío Goten y Trunks están aquí?

Bulma: si claro…. Ellos ya están en la máquina de gravedad peleando con vegeta, él quería luchar con los dos u.u (dijo ella dando un suspiro)

Pan le pareció gracioso… le hizo sonreír un poco..

Pan: umm ya veo… entonces iré con ellos…. Gracias Bulma :) (Dijo esto y se despidió)

Pan estaba vestida hoy con un una blusa color roja, tenía un pequeño logo de la corporación capsula color blanco en un costado en la parte baja de la blusa,

Tenía puesto un pantalón negro, su pañuelo, guantes negros y botas amarillas.

Trunks estaba vestido hoy con una playera gris con una chaqueta azul como la de Trunks del futuro, tenía un pantalón color Negro y botas azules..

**(Si lo sé… se parece un poco a la ropa de Trunks del futuro alterno :3 3 xDD)**

Y Goten llevaba una playera negra, con unos shorts beige y botas grises…

Ella llegó a la máquina de gravedad, se oían muchas explosiones… cuando entró, encontró a los 3 luchando duramente, estaban convertidos en SSJ,

Trunks y Goten en SSJ y vegeta en SSJ2, Trunks y Goten ataban a Vegeta tirándole bolas de energía mientras el las esquivaba fácilmente…

Trunks se dio cuenta de la presencia de Pan el volteó a verla dejando la guardia baja…

Trunks: Pan! Mientras dijo esto cuando fue sorprendido con un puño de Vegeta en la espalda, mandándolo al suelo y chocando con este.

Pan: Trunks! (Gritó Pan preocupada, ella voló hasta él y lo ayudó a levantarse)

Vegeta: Trunks eres un estúpido!, nunca bajes la guardia en medio de una pelea… (Le dijo con molestia)

Trunks: lo.. Lo siento papá (dijo él mientras se trataba de levantar con ayuda de Pan) gracias Pan.. (Dijo mirándola tiernamente, le agradaba ver que ella se preocupaba por él)

Vegeta: tu chiquilla pelea con Trunks… yo pelearé con el hijo de kakarotto... (Él miró a Goten con una sonrisa malvada)

Ellos pelearon como de costumbre… se lanzaban puños, patadas y esferas de energía.. Pan era muy fuerte, a Trunks ya le costaba pelear con ella en estado normal…

Así que le tocó transformarse de nuevo en SSJ… él trató de ser cuidadoso con Pan.. Aunque ella le daba la pelea… era un poco más difícil pelear con el estando él en SSJ

Pero no era mucho problema para Pan… ella pudo llevar un buen ritmo de la pelea, Pan le daba golpes y el también a ella,

Pero ella era mucho más fuerte que la primera vez que luchó contra él en la máquina de gravedad. (Ellos peleaban en gravedad x700)

Goten le costaba más seguirle el ritmo a Vegeta pero por lo menos podía mantener la pelea.

Fue un duro entrenamiento el de este día….

Ellos terminaron su entrenamiento y como siempre Vegeta salía sin decir nada… aunque el había aceptado la relación de su hija con Goten solo porque él había demostrado mucha mejoría

En su entrenamiento, y se había vuelto más fuerte….

Trunks: vaya Pan si que has progresado mucho estos meses… te has vuelto muy fuerte…. Tanto que hasta me tuve que convertir en súper saiyayin y aún me costaba atacarte!

Dijo él muy orgulloso de su amiga dándole una gran sonrisa)

Pan: si… es que hemos entrenado muy duro… (Dijo un poco avergonzada casi sonrojándose por el halago)

Goten: es verdad sobrinita hemos entrenado muy fuerte pero tú, tu si que te has vuelto muy fuerte… desde la primera vez que entrenaste acá hace meses,

te has convertido en una gran luchadora (dijo este también con una sonrisa y orgulloso de su sobrina)

Pan: gracias tío Goten… (Dijo Pan ruborizada)

Ellos salieron ya a la sala, Bra los esperaba afuera saludando a su novio Goten con un tierno beso en los labios.

Goten: hola amor, nos esperaste todo este tiempo?

Bra: si… bueno es que quería saludarte y decirles si querían salir a alguna parte los 4 juntos… (Dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa)

Goten: sería una buena idea… que les parece Trunks y Pan?

Pan: a mí me parece genial!... y tu Trunks? (decía con entusiasmo)

Trunks: bueno yo…. Creo que suena bien (decía él un poco nervioso, él quería estar junto a Pan en todo momento, solo no quería ser muy evidente más de lo que ya era)

Bra: excelente! Que les parece si vamos al parque Satan city a comer unos helados?

Goten: suena genial amor!

Pan: sii! Es genial vamos! (Dijo Pan sonriente)

Trunks: está bien entonces vamos… :)

**Ya en el parque…..**

Bra: ay hoy si que es un lindo día!, no crees amor? (le preguntaba con dulzura)

Goten: seguro!, el parque hoy está muy lindo :)

Pan: Si es verdad! Hoy es un buen día en el parque (dijo Pan con una pequeña sonrisa)

Trunks: que les parece si vamos por unos helado? (dijo Trunks sonriente)

Goten: seguro!

Bra pidió un helado de vainilla chips, Goten de arequipe, Trunks de chocolate y Pan de fresa, ellos caminaban juntos por el parque contemplando la bella vista que tenía,

Ellos fueron a alimentar a los patos que estaban en el lago… la pasaron muy bien…

Bra y Goten estaban en otra parte del parque sentado en una banca pasando tiempo juntos como novios…, además quería darle tiempo a solas a su hermano con su amiga,

Ella sabía que les quedaba poco tiempos juntos, así que prefirió dejarlo solos…

Mientras que Pan estaba sentada en el pasto admirando el atardecer… pensando en varias cosas…. Su mirada estaba triste y distante…

En eso Trunks llega y se sienta a su lado… el miró hacia donde tenía ella puesta la vista… era un hermoso atardecer…

Pero el se percató de la triste mirada que Pan tenía… y esto le preocupó un poco…

Trunks: es un hermoso atardecer… no crees? (dijo mientras lo apreciaba)

Pan volteó a mirarlo confundida…

Pan: emm… si, lo es…. (Dijo con un poco de tristeza)

Trunks: sucede algo Panny? (preguntó un poco preocupado) es por el señor Gokú?... si es por eso, Panny recuerda que todo estará bien…

y yo estaré contigo para que no te sientas mal… (Dijo el dulcemente, el estaría en todo momento con ella, para hacerla feliz y que nunca más sufriera)

Pan no quería que el supiera el porqué ella estaba así… no quería que su amigo se sintiera mal por ella si se enteraba que ella se iría en una semana…. Así que mintió

Pan: ee… si Trunks….no se porque todavía me sigue afectando esto así de esta manera…..(dijo tristemente y dando un suspiro)

Trunks: tranquila pequeña…. Aquí estaré contigo para que no sufras más… me gusta verte sonreír todo el tiempo, no así de triste…(dijo el tiernamente mientras la miraba a los ojos)

Pan:** si supieras porque estoy así, también lo estarías…. Quiero que seas feliz conmigo el resto de días que me quedan… (**Pensaba ella con tristeza)

Pan: lo se…. Gracias Trunks por estar conmigo…. Te quiero…. (Le dijo dulcemente mientras lo abrazaba) ella disfrutaría el mayor tiempo posible junto a él.

Trunks le hizo muy feliz lo que ella le dijo… ella lo quería y le agradecía el estar con ella…. Esto hizo latir rápido su corazón….

Él la separó un poco para poder verla a la cara, no podía de mirarla con ternura… él mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo….

Trunks: yo también te quiero mucho pequeña…., y no tienes que agradecerme nada, Panny…. Yo quiero que seas feliz… y si es estando contigo en todo momento allí estaré para ti….

(Dijo con mucha ternura, a Pan le llegó mucho esas palabras… ella con ojos casi llorosos le pregunto….

Pan: Trunks aunque estemos lejos me seguirás queriendo? (dijo esto tristemente mirándolo a los ojos, Trunks le extrañó su pregunta; no entendía porque ella le decía eso)

Trunks: por supuesto que siempre te querré Panny, aunque estemos lejos siempre serás mi mejor amiga…. Pero porque dices eso?

(el no podía decirle que siempre la amaría con todo su corazón , así que le dijo algo más conveniente al momento, y por último preguntó un poco confundido)

Pan: No,…. No es nada….. Es solo por si algún día llegara a pasar….. (Dijo ella restándole importancia a lo que había dicho)

Trunks: en ese caso…. Sería muy triste no estar contigo….. Pero nunca dejaré de quererte… (Dijo él un poco triste, para él sería muy doloroso estar lejos de ella,

Y más porque la amaba con todo su corazón y no soportaría perderla)

Pan: es bueno saberlo…., yo también…. (Dijo ella pensando en cómo reaccionaría él cuando le dijera la verdad, le dio una pequeña sonrisa pero no había mucha alegría en ella)

Pan: emm… será mejor que regresemos con los chicos…. Ya es hora de irnos…(dijo ella terminando la conversación, no quería hablar más de ese tema, el solo mencionarlo le dolía)

Trunks está bien… ya oscureció…. Así que vamos…. (Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa).

Ellos se fueron con los chicos de regreso a la casa de Trunks y Bra… ellos iban alegres hablando de lo bueno que la pasaron hoy…

Pan trataba de estar alegre para que no se notara lo mal que estaba… Bra era la única que lo notaba y sabía porque ella estaba así… pero prefirió no decirle nada.

Ya cuando llegaron a su casa Goten se despidió de Bra con un tierno dulce en los labios y se despidió de ella, luego se despidió de Trunks con un abrazo y Bra hizo lo mismo con Pan,

Bra: Goten cariño me acompañas adentro un momento? Quiero preguntarle algo a mi mamá (le dijo para dejar a Trunks a solas con Pan)

Goten: si, claro amor…. Además me tengo que despedir de mi suegra… (Dijo riendo con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en su nuca)

Ellos entraron y dejaron a Trunks y a Pan solos….

Trunks: bueno… hoy fue un buen día no crees? (le pregunto sonriente a Pan.. )

Pan: si, bueno…. Fue un buen día…. Solo que lo arruiné un poco esta tarde… (Dijo un poco triste)

Trunks: No, claro que no Panny….. Es normal que te sientas así…. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte…. Todo estará bien… te lo prometo! (lo dijo y la abrazó tierna mente)

Pan: gracias…. Trunks tu siempre dándome ánimos…. (Dijo esto y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se abrazó más a él)

Se sentían tan bien los dos juntos que era lo más agradable que había… ella siempre se sentía tan segura y protegida cuando estaba con él, eso la hacía muy feliz,

En cuanto a Trunks no quería que ese momento se acabara nunca, el solo sentir su cuerpo tan cerca de él, su calor y su dulce perfume,

Era lo más placentero que sentía en ese momento. El sentía de nuevo esas ganas de besarla pero no podía… no sabía hasta cuándo podrá resistirse a no probar esos pequeños y dulces labios…

Pero cortando esos pensamientos para no dejarse llevar más por el momento, él se separó de su amiga un poco sonrojado y le dijo…

Trunks: emm… bueno te deseo dulces sueños… pequeña (diciendo esto le dio un tierno beso en la frente)

Esto sonrojo un poco a Pan…

y luego de eso su hermana llegó con Goten…

Goten: bueno Pan…. Es tiempo de irnos… adiós Trunks…

Trunks: adiós Goten… nos vemos mañana…

Pan: adiós Trunks… te veo mañana…

Trunks: te estaré esperando Panny… cuídate…(dijo mirándola tiernamente)

Pan: si…. Lo aré… igual tú… adiós…

Dijo esto y Salió volando con Goten….

Trunks: **te amo Pan… **(Pensó mientras suspiraba…)

Continuará….. :)


	10. Capitulo 10: Fiesta y Despedida

**Capitulo 10: Fiesta y Despedida.**

Habían pasado ya 6 días desde que Bra, Goten, Trunks y Pan habían salido al parque… los chicos habían salido mucho en esos días…

Bra quería pasar todo el tiempo que podía con Pan antes de que se fuera, también quería que su hermano disfrutara con Pan esos últimos días que le quedaban.

Era jueves y faltaba 1 día para el grado de Pan y 2 para que se fuera del país a estudiar medicina en la universidad de Londres,

Bra había estado preparando todo para la fiesta de Pan en su casa con su madre, Videl y milk… habían invitado a todos para ese día, esta fiesta sería fantástica para Pan.

Bra: Panny hoy después de la escuela saldremos a comprar unos vestidos para tu fiesta de mañana…. Qué te parece? (preguntó ella entusiasmada)

Pan estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, ella estaba muy concentrada en ellos, prestándole cero atención a lo que decía su amiga..

Bra: Pan?... Pan me escuchas? ….. (Dijo ella tratando de sacar a su amiga de su trance)

Pan: umm? Aah Bra lo siento mucho… (Dijo ella apenada por dejar hablando sola a su amiga)

Bra: descuida, me he estado acostumbrando a que no me prestes atención…. (Dijo ella suspirando y riéndose al final)

Pan: jajaja lo siento Bra en serio… (Dijo riendo con los ojos cerrados, con una gotita de sudor al costado de su frente y con su mano atrás en la cabeza como lo hacía su abuelo Gokú xD)

Bra: está bien… no hay problema…. Entonces qué dices, vamos hoy a comprar los vestidos? (dijo con una sonrisa)

Pan: mmmm…. Está bien, si eso te hace feliz….. Entonces si :) (Dijo ella dándole una sonrisa)

Bra: aah genial! Gracias! (Dijo ella muy sonriente y abrazándola) Pan sonrió al ver a su amiga muy feliz…

Bra: entonces….. Que era lo que tanto pensabas? (Preguntó muy curiosa)

Pan: mmm…. En que ya me quedan solo 2 días para estar con ustedes, en que no quiero dejarlos, que los extrañaré demasiado y….

(No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque fue interrumpida por su amiga)

Bra: y no quieres estar lejos de mi hermano…. (Dijo ella afirmando su respuesta)

Pan quedó sorprendida, su amiga sabía, pudo adivinar lo que ella iba a decir…. Pan se ruborizó y bajó la mirada…

Bra: Pan no tienes porque seguir ocultándomelo… ya me di cuenta de que tú estás enamorada de mi hermano…. Es muy evidente al ver como lo miras y como reaccionas cuando estás junto a él….

Pan estaba ahora roja como un tomate…. Si que había sido muy evidente…. (Pan ya no tenía por qué ocultarlo más así que suspiró y se lo confesó a su amiga)

Pan: no lo sé Bra…. a veces pienso que solo debe ser no más que simple cariño, nunca había sentido esto por alguien,

Pero cuando estoy con Trunks no puedo evitar sentirme tan bien estando cerca de él….

(Dijo ella avergonzada confesándole al fin a su amiga lo que estaba sintiendo por su hermano)

Bra: te entiendo Panny…. Eso es algo muy normal cuando te enamoras… así es el amor… (Le dijo ella con dulzura dándole una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo)

Pan: pero lo nuestro no podría funcionar…. Además de que hay muchas diferencias que están en nuestra contra, me iré en 2 días y no lo veré si no en 4 años… (Dijo ella muy triste)

Bra: bueno eso suena complicado… pero mira Goten y yo también tenemos algunas diferencias, pero eso no impidió que estuviéramos juntos, y por lo de la ida tuya mmm…..

Técnicamente no es que vayas a quedarte para siempre allá….. Tú regresarás en 4 años así que para ese momento podrán estar juntos sin ningún problema…

Pan: tú lo crees? ….. Pero no se si el sentirá lo mismo por mí…. (Dijo ella dudosa..)

Bra: Panny estoy segura de que podrán estar juntos…y bueno creo que el también siente algo por ti, más que un simple cariño (le dijo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo)

Esto animó a Pan… pensando en que su amiga podría tener razón acerca de su tema con Trunks… tal vez si tenía una posibilidad de estar con él después de todo.

Ya en la tarde después de que salieron de la escuela se fueron a comprar los vestidos, Bra estaba muy feliz de ir de compras con Pan.

Ellas vieron y se midieron varios vestidos… Bra había encontrado uno muy lindo para ella, era color amarillo tenía un cinturón con un moño color azul turquí en la cintura

Era muy hermoso… era un poco largo para los que habituaba usar ella.

Mientras Bra miraba y miraba a ver qué vestido encontraba para Pan, sus ojos se posaron en un hermoso vestido blanco con escote en forma de corazón,

En el centro de la cintura tenía un diseño de un bordado con varios circones, todo el diseño formaba una especie de cinturón alrededor de la cintura,

Era un vestido de fina seda hasta 3 dedos por encima de las rodillas, era simplemente perfecto .. (**Es perfecto para Pan!, **pensó ella muy emocionada)

Bra: Pan! Encontré el vestido perfecto para ti! (dijo con una gran sonrisa) míralo!... (Bra llevó a Pan donde estaba el vestido exhibido, Pan se quedó sorprendida,

Contemplando El vestido, era muy hermoso)

Pan: es…. Es muy hermoso Bra…. (Dijo ella con una sonrisa) Bra quedó complacida de que a su amiga le hubiera gustado el vestido que eligió para ella.

Ellas escogieron esos vestidos, los compraron y luego compraron los tacones que harían juego con ellos, bra se compró unos tacones azules turquí y Pan se compró

Unos tacones negros con blanco.

Ellas la habían pasado toda la tarde juntas, habían comprado los vestidos y luego habían ido a comer unos helados…. La habían pasado genial.

Aunque a Pan casi no le gustara ir de compras, fue agradable haber podido pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga.

Ese día Bra disculpó a Pan con Trunks y Goten porque ella hoy no iría a entrenar con ellos, porque pasarían una tarde de chicas..

Luego de esa tarde Pan se regresó a su casa Bra la había llevado en un carro que tenía para ella con un chofer. Era más que todo de la empresa,

Pero su madre se lo había dado a ella para recogerla en la escuela y para ir de compras cuando quisiera.

Pasó el jueves y ya era el día de la graduación de Pan y su fiesta adelantada de cumpleaños….

Pan decidió hoy levantarse de buen humor…. No quería que su último día aquí fuera triste, así que se dispuso a pasarla lo más feliz que pudiera este día.

Ella se bañó, se cambió y bajó a desayunar su madre le había hecho el desayuno como de costumbre, su madre había notado que su hija hoy estaba de buen humor.

Videl: buenos días hija, veo que estás de muy buen humor hoy…. (Le dijo con una sonrisa)

Pan: hola mamá buenos días… ee si bueno… me dije que sería mejor si hoy estaba feliz… así disfrutaría mejor de este ultimo día que me queda acá..

(Dijo ella dando una pequeña sonrisa)

Videl: me alegro mucho hija y… siento con tu padre el no haberte consultado primero si querías irte… (Dijo lo último un poco avergonzada)

Pan: ya no importa mamá…. Sé que lo hicieron por mi bien… (Dijo ella suspirando al final y la abrazó)

Pan: bueno ya me tengo que ir… hoy será un largo día… adiós mamá te quiero nos vemos después en la ceremonia con papá (dijo esto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y se fue volando)

Pan ya estando en la escuela se encontró con su amiga Bra, ella saludándola la abrazó con mucha alegría…

Bra: hola Panny!... estás emocionada por tu graduación? Mi madre vendrá a tu ceremonia…. Y Trunks me dijo que estaría acá acompañándote)

Pan estaba un poco sonrojada… sabía que hoy sería el centro de atención…

Pan: si bueno… estoy un poco nerviosa y emocionada… (Dijo sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza)

Bra: hoy si que vas a ser el centro de atención todo el día…. (Le dijo burlonamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo)

Pan solo suspiró…

El resto de las clases habían sido de integración con todos los alumnos ya que era el último día de clases..

Ya era la tarde y ya era hora de la ceremonia de graduación…

Pan tenía su toga ya puesta y su birrete de graduación… ella estaba un poco nerviosa…

Ya estaban todos para iniciar la ceremonia, ella había podido ver a su familia, Videl, Gohan, Mr. Satan, Milk, Goten, también a Bulma y a Bra.., ella luego notó que Trunks no había llegado aún..

**Trunks 1 hora antes… **

Trunks estaba muy ocupado y estresado con tanto trabajo que tenía hoy..., él sabía que hoy era el grado de Pan y no se lo iría a perder por nada…

Él quería estar en ese momento tan importante con ella, para que ella se sintiera apoyada…

Trunks tuvo que revisar muchos papeles, también planos y peor aún… tenía que estar en varias reuniones con los empleados de la empresa…

Trunks: **rayos! Esto es tan estresante… faltan 30 minutos para que empiece la ceremonia de Pan… y si no me doy prisa no podré llegar a tiempo…**

(Pensaba él con mucha ansiedad mirando el reloj) el estaba en una reunión… por más que la apresurara no llegaría a tiempo… y no podía suspenderla….

Así que no tuvo de otra que fugarse… él se levantó de su silla y les dijo…

Trunks: lo siento mucho señores…. Pero tengo una reunión muy importante y tengo que irme ahora, así que quiero que me disculpen, con permiso me retiro…

Dijo él sin decir más salió rápido de su oficina, los empleados de nuevo se quedaron sin palabras mirándolo irse…. ._.'

Hishigo: **ay… noo de nuevo…. -_-' (**pensó ella dando un suspiro), lo siento señores… pero la reunión del señor Trunks era muy urgente… pero no se preocupen,

Yo les puedo seguir diciendo lo que él les tenía preparado. (Ella les dijo con una confiable sonrisa).

Trunks salió de la empresa y no sabía si irse volando ó en auto, él sabía que quedaba lejos la escuela de Pan así que prefirió irse volando,

El se fue a toda velocidad..

Trunks: espero poder llegar a tiempo Pan…

**En la escuela Orange Star High School….**

Pan vio que todos estaban menos su Trunks….., Eso le entristecía un poco, ya que quería que su mejor amigo estuviera en este momento tan importante para ella…

Empezó la ceremonia y el decano empezó a nombrar a cada estudiante para que pasara por su diploma, uno por uno ellos pasaron…

Por último fue nombrada Pan, ella un poco nerviosa lentamente subió a recibir su diploma… ella sonriendo pero por dentro un poco triste lo fue a recibir cuando se percató de algo…

Ella miró donde estaban su familia y amigos y vio allí sentando a su mejor amigo al lado de sus allegados… él le dedicó un dulce sonrisa,

Esto hizo que Pan se sintiera muy feliz y sonriera… ella ya muy feliz recibió su diploma y le aplaudieron sus allegados, estaban muy felices y orgullosa de ella,

Videl, milk y Bulma estaban sonriendo casi con lagrimas en los ojos, Bra estaba con una gran sonrisa, y los chicos estaban todos muy felices y sonrientes..

Pan bajó y todos se pusieron alrededor de ella para abrazarla, uno por uno la felicitó y la abrazó, primero sus padres, luego su abuela, su abuelo Mr. Satan y Goten, luego Bulma y Bra y por ultimo Trunks…

Trunks: vaya Panny felicitaciones! Te quiero pequeña (la abrazó tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

Esto hizo sonrojar a Pan quien estaba muy feliz, porque todas las personas más importantes estaban acompañándola en este momento,

Solo faltó su abuelito Gokú para que el momento fuera perfecto…

Pan: muchas gracias Trunks… y gracias a todos por estar aquí conmigo hoy.. (Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa)

Luego ellos se fueron a la casa de Milk a celebrar con un banquete como almuerzo… todos estaban muy felices ese momento,

Compartiendo juntos ese tiempo como si fueran una gran familia… que prácticamente lo eran…. Bra y Goten eran novios…. Así que… esos los unía…

Pasaron la tarde y ya era tiempo de que se alistaran todos para la fiesta….

Bra se quedaba con Pan en casa de Milk mientras que los demás alistaban los últimos preparativos para la sorpresa de Pan…

Ella había traído los vestidos y los tacones que se pondrían hoy.. Ella como la otra fiesta arreglaría como una princesa a su amiga..,

Los demás se fueron a la casa de Bulma, dejando a Bra con Pan alistándose.

Bra se colocó su vestido amarillo y sus tacones azules… y Pan se colocó su vestido blanco y sus tacones negros con blanco,

Bra se maquilló y se puso un brazalete de colores y un cintillo en su cabello color amarillo que hacía resaltar su cabello, ella luego maquilló un poco a Pan,

Pan se colocó un brazalete de plata y una flor blanca en su cabello negro que lo hacía resaltar muy hermoso…

Bra: ayy Panny quedaste bellísima!... pareces una princesa….. (dijo ella muy feliz y orgullosa de su mejor amiga)

Pan: en serio lo crees? (dijo ella sonrojada)

Bra: por supuesto que si! Tontita (dijo muy segura sonriéndole) Pan solo sonrió…

Bra: y…. hoy se lo dirás a mi hermano? (dijo curiosa)

Pan ruborizada y un poco triste suspiró y le respondió…

Pan: bueno….. si, hoy se lo diré…. (Dijo con la mirada un poco triste, imaginando cómo reaccionaría su amigo ante la noticia)

Bra: tranquila amiga, todo estará bien…. (Le dijo ella dándole ánimos)

Pan: gracias Bra… (Le dijo y la abrazó) terminando esto ya estaban listas para ir a la fiesta.

**En Casa de Bulma….**

Todo ya estaba listo, la comida como siempre hecha por Milk y Bulma, la música, los regalos y los invitados que ya estaban todos allí.

Todos estaban alegres con la fiesta, la estaban pasando muy bien… , por un lado estaban los adultos y por el otro los jóvenes,

Los chicos estaban reunidos de nuevo…

Trunks estaba vestido con un traje negro muy elegante, con camisa gris oscura, corbata negra delgada, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

Goten estaba también formal, el estaba vestido con una camisa azul clara una corbata negra, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

Marron: vaya no puedo creer que ya Pan se haya graduado… tan joven… (Dijo ella emocionada y orgullosa de su amiga)

Trunks: si…. Ni yo tampoco lo creo…. Pero ella es muy inteligente :) (Dijo el muy feliz y con cara de orgullo, la chica que amaba tenía todo lo que él le gustaba de una chica,

Inteligencia, carisma, fuerza, belleza, dulzura y compasión por los demás, ella era simplemente la mujer perfecta para él).

Uub: si se nota… bien por ella…. Lo que me pregunto es por qué hoy celebramos su grado y cumpleaños juntos, si su cumpleaños es en una semana? (preguntó el curioso)

Goten: no lo se…. Ni siquiera yo se…. Pero Bra, Bulma, mi madre, Gohan y Videl lo quisieron hacer así…

Marron: bueno que importa…. Lo importante es que Pan la pase muy feliz hoy! (dijo ella sonriente)

Trunks: eso es verdad… Panny se lo merece… (Dijo el feliz por ella) (Trunks le tenía un regalo muy especial a Pan… él sabía que le iba a encantar…)

Todos estaban Pasándola muy bien….

Marron: hola?, hola Bra….. Ujum…. Está bien, gracias por avisar…(ella atendió la llamada de bra avisándole de que ya casi llegaban)

Marron: Bra ya llega con Pan, ella dijo que estuviéramos listos. (Dicho esto todos hicieron lo que ella dijo, todos ocultaron su ki).

Pan: ayy Bra no puedo ver nada! Me voy a caer….. (Decía ella mientras Bra le tapaba los ojos con las manos y la guiaba hasta la casa)

Bra abrió la puerta con Pan aún sin ver, ella apenas le quitó las manos de los ojos y todos gritaron SORPRESAAAA!

Pan quedó muy sorprendida por ver a todos felicitándola y feliz por ella.

Ella sonrió y todos la empezaron a saludar y felicitar…

Videl y Gohan: feliz cumpleaños hija! (Dijeron los dos al tiempo de que la abrazaban y le daban un beso en la mejilla) estás muy hermosa mi Panny! (dijeron ellos con orgullo a su hija)

Pan se sonrojó un poco..

Pan: gracias mamá y papá… (Dijo un poco apenada)

Siguió su abuela Milk..

Milk: ayyy mi nieta Panny! Estás bellísima! (Dijo con nostalgia, ella la abrazó) feliz cumpleaños mi Panny, ya eres toda una señorita (le dijo casi llorosa)

Pan: gracias abuelita! (le dijo sonriente un poco ruborizada)

Luego la felicitó su abuelo Satan,

Mr. Satan: mi hermosa Panny! Mírate! Estás bellísima! Feliz cumpleaños princesa ya eres toda una bella y fuerte señorita! Te quiero mucho! (le dijo paternalmente y la abrazó)

Pan: muchas gracias abuelito Satan… yo también te quiero mucho! (dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba)

En fin todos pasaron a felicitarla…. La abrazaron y le desearon buenos deseos….

Ya solo faltaban Bra y Trunks….

Bra: ayy amiga feliz cumpleaños! Te quiero muchísimo! Siempre serás mi mejor amiga….. y No sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar….( dijo esto mientras le dio un gran abrazo)

Pan: yo también te quiero mucho!... gracias por ser mi amiga y estar allí conmigo…. (Dijo esto aún abrazada a ella) yo también te extrañaré mucho (le susurró al oído)

Llegó el momento de que Trunks la felicitara…

Ellos se vieron a los ojos Trunks estaba viendo a Pan ella estaba más bella que nunca…. Parecía una bella princesa, un ángel con ese vestido blanco,

El vestido lograba acentuar su pequeña y bella figura, ese vestido simplemente le quedaba a la perfección,

Trunks estaba más hipnotizado que nunca con su belleza… tantos pensamientos de ella lo hicieron sonrojar…

Trunks: te ves bellísima Panny….. Feliz cumpleaños princesa!... (Dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla)

Pan se ruborizó mucho…

Pan: gr… gracias Trunks…. Tu…. También te ves muy bien…. (Dijo y lo abrazó fuertemente, su amigo estaba muy guapo esta tarde)

Esto hizo sonrojar un poco a Trunks…

Trunks: Panny te tengo un regalo… (Dijo dulcemente mientras la miraba a los ojos)

Pan: enserio? Qué es? (dijo emocionada)

Trunks sacó del bolsillo una cajita gris… lentamente la abrió y Pan quedó sorprendida…. Casi con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazó.

Pan: Trunks es…. Es hermoso! (Dijo mientras se le escapaba una lágrima por su mejilla)

Trunks le quitó suavemente la lagrima con su dedo pulgar y la miró tiernamente dándole una sonrisa… él sabía que le gustaría…

El sacó de la cajita el collar y se lo colocó, del collar colgaba una pequeña réplica exacta de la esfera del dragón de 4 estrellas, la misma que su abuelito Gokú tenía de su abuelo Gohan.

Trunks había ido donde kamisama para que le dijera como crear una réplica exacta de una esfera del dragón... pero dende le tenía guardado algo especial… eran unos aretes que las

Namekusei hacían en honra a Porunga su dios dragón, eran unas pequeñas esferas del dragón… él las tenía como recuerdo de su gente, el tenía varios aretes de todas las 7 estrellas,

Trunks eligió la de 4 estrellas y este se lo obsequió, Trunks luego le compró un hermoso collar de oro blanco y le adicionó la esfera colgante.

Este era un gran recuerdo de su abuelo Gokú, era el regalo que más le gustó a Pan esa tarde,

Trunks: te queda perfecto…. (Dijo el admirando su completa belleza)

Pan se sonrojó un poco…

Pan: gracias en serio Trunks… te quiero… (Dijo ella con dulzura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla)

Trunks: de nada princesa…. Con mucho cariño…. es para ti (le dijo dulcemente mientras la miraba a los ojos)

Luego de eso Bra colocó buena música… varios empezaron a bailar….

Ella con su novio, marron con Uub. Gohan y Videl… y Bulma y Milk solas como siempre… Vegeta estaba viendo todo a una esquina, a él no le gustaban las fiestas…

Trunks: la bella cumpleañera quiere bailar? (le preguntó sonriente y caballerosamente a Pan)

Pan: bueno….. Vamos… (Dijo un poco apenada mientras se ruborizaba)

Ellos en comparación de los demás bailaban lento… Trunks quería contemplar a su hermosa amiga… pero algo le daba vueltas en su cabeza…

Trunks: por qué mi hermana dijo que te iba a extrañar? (preguntó un poco confundido)

Pan se sorprendió… él había escuchado lo que Bra había dicho… Pan no sabía que decirle…. No quería arruinar el momento….

Pan: emm…. Bueno….. Te lo diré después si? (dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa )

Trunks: mmmm está bien…. (Dijo, había quedado intrigado con saber a qué se había referido su hermana)

Bra vio que ellos estaban juntos bailando y quiso ayudarles colocando una canción lenta… ella miro que hacían una linda pareja…sonrió…

Trunks se acercó más a Pan ahora que sonaba la música lenta, Pan estaba tan feliz junto a Trunks, que no quería que este día se terminara,

Ella se sentía tan bien cerca de él, su corazón se sentía con vida cuando estaba con él, pero será muy doloroso dejarlo y apartarse de él,

Trunks: la estás pasando bien en tu fiesta Panny? (preguntó el mirando que Pan estaba un poco pensativa)

Pan: aah… si claro!... es solo que he estado pensando en todo lo que pasó hoy… es todo (dijo ella dándole una pequeña sonrisa)

Trunks contemplándola se animó a decirle…

Trunks: oye Pan…. Desde hace tiempo…. Hay algo que he querido decirte….. Pero no se cómo…. (Dijo un poco nervioso)

Pan: tranquilo…. Puedes decirme… confía en mi… (Le dijo con una sonrisa) Trunks sonrojado le dijo…

Trunks: bueno…. Pan…verás….. yo…

Bra: chicos! Es hora de cortar tu pastel Pan! (Dijo ella interrumpiendo a Trunks, él suspiró)

Pan: aah… está bien Bra… ya vamos (dijo ella sonriéndole) Bra se fue con Goten para donde estaba el pastel…

Pan: que decías? (le dijo a su amigo tratando de que este le dijera lo que iba a decir antes de ser interrumpido por Bra)

Trunks mejor prefirió no decirle nada, no sabía si era buena idea confesarle sus sentimientos ahora, así que prefirió cambiar su respuesta…

Trunks: no, no es nada importante…. Es… solo que te quería decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti…. Si entrenas duro podrás ser una guerrera muy fuerte, aún más que yo

(Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa)

Pan: aah… emm bueno…. Gracias Trunks. (Dijo ella abrazándolo)

Trunks: **como quisiera decirte cuanto te amo mi Panny… (**Pensó él con tristeza)

Terminando esto ellos fueron a donde estaba el pastel… Pan se puso en frente del pastel y celebraron su cumpleaños….. Luego ella sopló las velas y empezó a cortar el pastel.

También ellos comieron de la comida que habían hecho Milk y Bulma, estaba deliciosa como siempre.

Luego Pan abrió los regalos que le habían regalado, todos le gustaron…

Luego de eso habían estado hablando unos con otros…, otros cantando karaoke como Bra y Goten… y otros simplemente bailando como Trunks y Pan…

Ya era hora de despedirse… la fiesta había sido genial….todos habían disfrutado mucho…

Trunks: oye me dirás al fin que quiso decir mi hermana de ti?

Pan lo miró un poco triste y le dijo..

Pan: espera aquí…. (Dijo y luego ella subió a la pequeña tarima donde estaba el karaoke, cogió el micrófono y empezó a hablar…

Pan: hola a todos….. Gracias por haber venido y estado conmigo esta tarde tan importante. **Lo siento Trunks….. ( **pensó dolida) **, **el motivo por el cual se hizo mi fiesta de cumpleaños,

Junto con mi fiesta de grado es porque….. Mañana me voy a Londres para estudiar medicina (dijo ella con un tono un poco triste)

Todos se alegraron y la felicitaron le desearon muchos buenos deseos y éxitos… todos fueron menos Trunks y Vegeta.

Él que solo se quedó viendo a su hijo que estaba paralizado muy sorprendido con la noticia.

Vegeta, hump…. (Fue lo único que dijo con los brazos cruzados… vio que su hijo le afectó mucho la noticia)

Trunks parecía una estatua inmóvil…. Sin poder reaccionar… tenía muchos sentimientos y pensamientos al mismo tiempo, claro ahora todo encajaba..

La pregunta que le hizo Pan a él, las palabras que le había dicho Bra a Pan y las que su hermana le dijo a él…

*Flash Back*

Bra: oye hermano …. Será bueno que pases el mayor tiempo posible con Pan… (Dijo ella seriamente)

Esto dejó confundido a Trunks… Trunks: por qué lo dices?

Bra: no, por nada es solo que ella necesita que tú la apoyes por lo de su abuelo…, por eso está un poco decaída (mintió ella)

Trunks: está bien… lo haré… (Dijo el más tranquilo)

*Fin del Flash Back*

Pan se había despedido de todos, solo quedaba su familia; sus padres ya estaban con Bulma y Milk despidiéndose y dando las gracias por la fiesta,

Bra también estaba afuera con Goten, ella sabía que Pan tenía que hablar con su hermano.. Vegeta por otra parte se fue a su cuarto.

Trunks aún hundido en sus pensamientos pudo reaccionar cuando Pan estuvo al frente de él….

Pan: Trunks… yo…. (Dijo apenada pero fue interrumpida por Trunks)

Trunks: esto era lo que me querías decir? (le dijo con la mirada triste) ella asintió con la cabeza avergonzada,

Trunks: por qué no me lo dijiste antes? (dijo con tono melancólico)

Pan: yo….. No quería pasar mis últimos días contigo viéndote triste por mi partida, yo quería verte feliz… así como lo estabas (dijo ella todavía avergonzada y con tristeza)

Trunks comprendió lo que ella le dijo…. Pero esto le hizo sentir peor…

Pan: Trunks…. Yo…. Lo siento.. (Lo miro fijamente con tristeza)

Trunks abatido por la tristeza solo pudo abrazarla…. Ella se abrazó aún más fuerte a él..

Trunks: no tienes por qué disculparte….., no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien….. Solo… te extrañaré demasiado….. (Le dijo tristemente pero tratando de darle ánimos a ella)

A Pan se le salió una lágrima por la tristeza… Trunks la vio y la limpió suavemente de su mejilla, él la miró con ternura y tristeza,

Trunks: no quiero que llores por esto…. Yo estaré bien no te preocupes Panny, quiero verte feliz…te quiero mucho… (Le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque no había felicidad en ella)

Pan: lo sé Trunks… trataré de ser fuerte…. Te quiero… (Le dijo entre sollozos) Trunks sonrió un poco y la abrazó…

Trunks: ya es hora de irte….. Te veré mañana… (Dijo dulcemente, mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa, él le dio un dulce beso en la frente)

Ella asintió y se separó de él.. Ella se despidió luego con la mano de él, con la mirada triste…. Pan se despidió de los demás y salió volando con su familia.

Trunks solo pudo verla irse, él estaba por dentro muy dolido por la noticia, la tristeza le recorría por todo el cuerpo.

Esa noche ellos dos no pudieron dormir…

Pan en su cuarto llorando en silencio, y Trunks pensando en infinitas cosas con melancolía..

Al día siguiente Pan ya estaba lista con las maletas, sus padres en el auto la llevaron hasta el aeropuerto, ya en este dentro sus padres se despidieron de ella,

Dándole buenos deseos diciéndole que se cuidara y que la extrañarían, ella estaba muy triste… casi con ojos llenos de lagrimas, sus padres la dejaron haciendo check-in de su tiquete y maletas,

Ella estaba aún más triste porque no había venido su amigo para despedirse de ella.

Cuando ya iba a entrar al avión en la sala de espera ella se percató de un Ki familiar.. Ella volteó y allí estaba él mirándola tristemente…

Ella lo miró y salió corriendo hacia él dándole un fuerte abrazo…. Con ojos llorosos, el simplemente le correspondió el abrazó.

Él la abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana, él estaba abatido por la tristeza, pero trataba de ser fuerte por ella.

Trunks: te quiero mucho pequeña…. Te estaré esperando cuando regreses….. (Le dijo tristemente pero tratando de sonreír)

Pan: yo también te quiero mucho Trunks… te extrañaré demasiado… (Dijo ella entre sollozos abrazándose aún más a él)

Trunks solo la consolaba… él no quería dejarla ir, pero ella tenía que irse….

Trunks: ve…. Tu vuelo te espera…. (Le dijo dándole una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla y suavemente limpió sus mejillas de lágrimas)

Ella asintió, se apartó de él y se dio vuelta caminando lentamente pensando tantas cosas tristemente.

De pronto se detuvo, se dio media vuelta hacia donde estaba Trunks mirándola con tristeza y salió corriendo hasta él abrazándolo por última vez, el también la abrazó. Ella se apartó de él

Pero Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar Pan lo besó en los labios con urgencia luego se alejó y salió corriendo entrando a su avión…

Trunks no podía reaccionar… todo fue todo tan rápido… había estado soñando? Fue cierto que Pan lo besó?, no lo podía creer… tanto deseó poder besarla y hoy sucedió…

Él no hubiera querido que fuera de esta manera su primer beso con Pan, pero pasó, él tenía tantas emociones encontradas que no podía pensar coherentemente,

Él tocó con sus dedos sus labios, aquellos que hace un momento besaron esos hermosos, dulces y pequeños labios…

Trunks: Pan… (Dijo mirando con ojos melancólicos en dirección donde ella se había ido, ella lo amaba, sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos después de todo,

Bulma: Trunks hijo…. Es hora de irnos… (Dijo ella con tristeza en su voz, él salió de su trance y solo asintió) ellos salieron del aeropuerto tristes y en silencio hasta su casa,

Este sería el comienzo de un largo tiempo de espera y soledad para ambos….

Continuará… :)


	11. Capitulo 11: Dolorosa Distancia

**Capitulo 11: Dolorosa Distancia**

Pan: ya estaba yo en el avión que me llevaba camino a Londres… estaba muy triste por haber dejado a mi familia, mis amigos… y a mi Trunks…

Mi corazón quedó muy dolido por esa dura despedida. Veía por la ventanilla la ciudad alejándose más y más ocultándose entre las espesas nubes,

Esto me hizo sentir peor… así que cerré la ventanilla y cerré los ojos,

Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, No pude evitar irme tanto tiempo sin antes besarlo, sin antes llevarme conmigo algo de él por este largo tiempo,

Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo… así que lo hice… y fue la mejor sensación que pude tener…

Sentir esos hermosos, cálidos y dulces labios no tuvo comparación alguna, quería seguir besando esos dulces labios pero tenía que irme, que frustrante…. (Suspiro)

Era un vuelo largo de 5 horas…. Así que decidí ver una película en la pantalla de mi asiento que tenía en frente. Era una película romántica, era sobre una pareja en el

Que su amor era simplemente imposible, Pero ellos luchaban contra todo por su amor, aunque el destino se encargaba de separarlos, era algo muy familiar… que irónico (suspiro)…

Apagué la película y para no pensar más decidí tomar una siesta, sería un vuelo largo…

**Mientras tanto Trunks…..**

Trunks: ya había llegado a mi casa junto con mi madre…. no puedo creer que todo esto que había pasado fuera real, más bien parecía un sueño….

Un mal sueño que quisiera poder despertar, la chica que amaba se había ido por un largo tiempo, y solo me había dado un beso como consuelo, no sé porque la dejé ir.

Había subido a mi habitación, mi madre quería animarme, pero de verdad no estaba de humor para nada, solo quería estar solo…

Yo estaba en mi habitación tendido en mi cama con la mirada en el techo, pensando en muchas cosas que sentía, todas causadas por mi Pan… en eso mi hermana

Tocó la puerta, la abrió ella me miro con compasión.. Podía ver mi tristeza reflejada en mis ojos, ella suspiró y se sentó a mi lado,

Bra: yo también la extraño mucho…. (Dijo ella con tristeza)

Yo no quería seguir pensando en eso, era muy doloroso de soportar.

Trunks: no se a qué punto quieres llegar Bra…. dije sin ánimos, aún mirando al techo.

Bra: hermano… se que la amas y que es muy Duro todo esto para ti (dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo)

Esto me sorprendió un poco.. Mi hermana era tan perceptiva, o es que yo era tan evidente… resignándome suspiré

Trunks: para ti no hay nada oculto no hermana? (dije con una pequeña sonrisa pero sin alegría)

Hoy me di cuenta de que ella me ama… dije con un suspiro

Bra: enserio? Y como te diste cuenta?... (Dijo ella curiosa)

Trunks: porque antes de subirse a su avión… ella se despidió de mí y…. me besó (dije con tristeza, al recordar ese momento, el solo recordar el dolor de ella, su beso…. Ese beso tan cálido,

Tan lleno de amor y tan dulce, el solo pensamiento hacía que mi corazón sufriera)

Bra: oh…. (Solo se limitó en decir, ya veía yo que ella sabía todo, yo solo suspiré)

Trunks: tu lo sabías todo no? (dije con tono obvio, Pan y ella eran mejores amigas…. Así que era obvio que se contaran todo)

Bra: bueno…. En realidad si….. Pan me dijo que no te dijera nada. (Dijo ella un poco avergonzada por su respuesta)

Mi Panny… ella me amaba y no quería que yo sufriera….. Pero no pudo evitarlo, su sola partida hizo un hueco en mi corazón.

Bra: sé que será difícil estar sin ella todo este tiempo…. Pero ella tarde o temprano regresará…. (Dijo ella tratándome de animar…. Cosa que no logró)

Trunks: eso lo sé…. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así por ella, yo la amo y quiero poder estar con ella (dije con melancolía, yo quería poder estar junto a ella,

No me importaba más si yo fuera mayor y ella aún menor de edad, yo quería entregarle todo mi amor y hacerla feliz. Pero ya era demasiado tarde,

Ahora tenía que esperar Su regreso y que no se olvidara de mí)

Bra: te entiendo hermano…. Yo estaría igual que tu si me pasara lo mismo con Goten… (Dijo ella con tristeza, ella no se quería imaginar si eso le llegara a pasar con Goten)

Bueno creo que será mejor dejarte solo… , cuídate hermanito….(me dijo mientras se despidió de mi y se marchó)

Yo me quedé en mi cama todo el día…. No quería saber de nada, solo quería estar solo…. Tratando de reponerme de la partida de la chica que ama.

Pensando en que tenía que tratar de vivir sin ella durante 4 largos años, sonaba difícil pero lo haría por ella, sabiendo que ella regresaría a mi luego…

**Mientras tanto Pan….**

Pan: sentí que el avión había llegado y aterrizado… había dormido esas 5 horas de vuelo, era porque no pude dormir en toda la noche, pensando en Trunks….

Hoy me había puesto el collar que él me había regalado yo solo lo sostenía con mi mano, tratando de que este me mantuviera cerca de él.. **Trunks**… pensé mientras suspiraba.

Me levanté del asiento tratándome de estirar un poco, tantas horas sentada me había dormido un poco el cuerpo, abrí el guarda equipaje y saqué mi bolso y mi chaqueta azul,

Estaba haciendo frio… ya que estaba en época de invierno…, me dispuse a salir del avión, caminé por el aeropuerto buscando la sección donde recogería mi equipaje….

Esperé hasta que avisté mis dos maletas de color rojo y luego me dispuse a salir del aeropuerto, ya afuera me encontré con una señora que tenía un letrero con mi nombre…

Era una señora de no más o menos 40 y tantos años, era de contextura gruesa, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos mieles, ella estaba vestida con un grueso abrigo color marrón,

Botas marrones y guantes beige.

X: Hola bienvenida a Londres!... mucho gusto me llamo Margaret Evans, y seré tu tutora en esta ciudad, tus padres me dejaron a cargo tuyo mientras vivas aquí. (Me dijo con una sonrisa)

Pan: mucho gusto soy Pan Son…. Muchas gracias por ser mi tutora… (Le dije con una amistosa sonrisa, en la escuela yo era muy buena en inglés, así que no tenía problema alguno

Con el idioma), luego de eso nos fuimos en auto, el camino fue un poco largo… 2 horas de camino…. Yo solo admiraba aquella linda ciudad…. Era muy hermosa, la nieve le daba

Un toque como si fuera una tarjeta postal, Logramos llegar al fin a una linda casita a las afueras de la ciudad… esto me recordaba mi hogar… en eso le debía darle las gracias a mi padre.

Entramos, la casita era un poco pequeña pero acogedora… tenía un estilo mediterráneo… , la señora Margaret tenía dos habitaciones… ella me instaló en la más pequeña,

Me recordaba a mi cuarto…

Margaret: espero que te sientas como en tu casa dulzura… (Me dijo maternalmente)

Pan: muchas gracias señora Margaret… (Le dediqué una sonrisa)

Margaret: ay querida por favor dime Maggie.. (Dijo guiñándome y sonriendo… me recordaba a Bulma, ya que decirle señora le hacía sentir vieja)

Pan: está bien Maggie… muchas gracias…, (dije esto, ella sonrió y se marchó a su habitación…, yo me senté en la pequeña cama color rosa,

Pensando en cómo estarían mis familiares, amigos… y Trunks…) ya era de noche y bajé a comer con la señora Maggie… yo ahora tenía que moderar mi ser saiyayin…

Tenía que controlar mi apetito, mi fuerza y sobre todo no volar… todo eso durante 4 largos años….. Suspiré tan solo pensarlo, tendría que ser ahora una humana común y corriente.

La señora Maggie me contó mientras comíamos que ella vivía sola desde hacía 8 años, su esposo murió en un accidente automovilístico y su hija se fue a vivir con su esposo a otro país,

Cosa que ya ni la ve, Por eso ella estaba a gusto de tener mi compañía, yo le recordaba a su única hija.

Luego de comer muy moderadamente lavé mis platos, cubiertos y mi baso, me despedí de la señora Maggie y subí, fui al baño de visitantes que sería mío durante los próximos 4 años,

Me cepillé los dientes y luego fui a mí ahora habitación a dormir…. Estaba cansada y mañana sería un largo día.

Antes de dormirme quise hablar con mis padres, así que los llamé para avisarles que había llegado bien y que la señora Margaret me había atendido muy bien…

Ellos me extrañaban mucho y me desearon dulces sueños.. Luego quise llamar a mi amiga Bra… quería saber cómo estaba ella, pero aún más quería saber cómo estaba Trunks.

Bra: bueno?

Pan: Hola Bra, soy yo Pan! (dije muy alegre)

Bra: ayy Panny! Amiga te extraño mucho! (Dijo ella feliz por escucharme pero triste porque me extrañaba de verdad)

Pan: yo también te extraño mucho amiga… los extraño mucho (Le dije con mucho cariño)

Bra: y cuéntame…. Como estas? , Como es Londres? (pregunto muy curiosa)

Pan: amm… estoy bien… un poco cansada por el viaje… y pues… es una linda ciudad y fria (le dije un poco alegre)

Bra: aaa… me alegro mucho Panny… espero que estés bien y que la pases bien (dijo ella con cariño)

Pan: gracias Bra…. y…. como…. Está él? (pregunté un poco triste, seguro ella lo notó)

Bra: bueno… él ha estado todo el día en su habitación… no ha querido salir, ni hablar con nadie, ni siquiera comer, está muy mal luego de lo que pasó en el aeropuerto)

Eso me sorprendió mucho…. Bra ya lo sabía… seguro Trunks le dijo…. Yo estaba muy avergonzada, casi al punto de ruborizarme, pobre Trunks seguro está tan mal por mi culpa,

Y no lo pude evitar…. No podía hacer nada para remediarlo… Que frustrante, suspiré….

Pan: aa….. Ya…. lo sabes? (le pregunté apenada)

Bra: si…. Trunks se desahogó conmigo…se veía muy mal…pobre… (Dijo con tristeza, ella le dolía ver a su hermano así)

(Me sentía muy culpable… él no se merece sufrir por mi culpa… me sentía ya muy mal por él..)

Bra: pero tranquila…. El estará bien… es fuerte y se repondrá, no te preocupes… (Me dijo con mucha confianza) yo suspiré… deseando que así fuera…

Pan: eso espero… no me gusta que esté así de esa forma por mí…. (Le dije con tristeza)

Hablamos de muchas cosas durante media hora y me tuve que despedir…. Después de todo, mañana sería un día muy importante y tenía que madrugar…

Me cambié de ropa y me tendí en la cama mirando al techo… pensando en cómo hacer para poder resistir 4 años el estar lejos de Trunks….

Lo amaba demasiado…. Tenía un dolor en mi pecho que solo él podía sanar…. Me sentía muy triste… sin darme cuenta una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla…

Estaba llorando por él…. No! ,Tengo que ser fuerte… diciendo esto Me sequé la lágrima de mi mejilla y me traté de dormir, no quería seguir pensando, sino no podría conciliar el sueño

Y sufriría más.

Trunks… fue lo último que logré decir, hasta que el cansancio me venció…

Continuará….. :)


End file.
